Fate broken worlds
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Harry estaba distorsionado y por ello recibe un regalo de un héroe falso: Una realidad mármol. Y gracias a ello se ve envuelto en nobles fantasmas , batallas , espíritus heroicos , alabanzas y una guerra que sacudirá el mundo mágico; Una gran guerra del santo grial. pero nunca una ante vista. Esta es la historia de harry potter: Un héroe , un mago y el rey de las creaciones.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Broken worlds.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creador, Fate stay night tampoco me pertenece sino le pertenece a Type-moon. **

**Este fic posiblemente en el futuro tendrá harem que es usualmente lo que hago en cada fic. Posiblemente tenga frases o temas que puedan ser más dichos así que de antemano me disculpo y espero que le guste.**

* * *

_Cada situación es anormal._

En el multiversos siempre ocurren rarezas.

Cada caminante del espacio-tiempo ha teorizado que la realidad misma es como un flujo de agua , es curioso que la vida nació del agua por decir lo menos , que el agua circula de una manera y que con un cambio pequeño el flujo de agua cambia , de ahí nace la veracidad de los universos alternativos , como tal si en un flujo de agua se le agrega una piedra o una rama o una mancha de pintura entonces ese flujo de agua es diferente a los otros; es lo crucial de los hechos que se crean los universos paralelos o demás. Pero entonces hay un punto que se tiene que tener en cuenta, si la teoría se basa en aquello entonces al final aunque los flujos sean diferentes en su modo de avanzar siguen siendo simple agua. Y el agua se puede combinar e interactuar. No es raro que un universo entre en contacto con otro, eso ocurre miles de millones de veces y en este caso no es diferente. Es solo que….ocurrió en dos universos que ni por donde se miren no son casi nada parecido en solo quizás en lo más básico.

La magia.

Los dos universos comparten características básicas como que están después del siglo veinte y el otro es que la magia es el poder dominante de sus universos pero diferentes entre sí. La unión de esos universos ocurrió por una realidad alternativa que entro en contacto con otro universo mediante un suceso pequeño pero significativo, un humano destinado a convertirse en un espíritu heroico en un mundo en que ya no le necesitan , un humano que en realidad es falso en su ideal de ser héroe porque solo actuaba por enfermedad mental en tratar de curar una culpa que no debería de tener, por buscar un sentido de felicidad casi loca de salvar a alguien , deseando ser un héroe que no ama y no se enorgullece quien es ,un héroe falso que no explico sus ideales y que por tal en muchas realidades de su vida fue traicionado por la misma; un humano distorsionado. En el otro universo se trataba de un humano que perdió todo apenas en sus comienzos , despreciado por los pocos seres queridos que tenía en su niñez y lanzando a un mundo que le aclaman como un héroe cuando él sabe y siente que no se lo merece , un humano que hace proezas que no deseaba , un chico que quiso ser amado pero vio que ya lo era más igual no era el modo que quería , un joven que se dejó manipular por los intereses de otros , un joven que despreciaba cualquier atisbo de especial en él , un joven que se convirtió en héroe sin desearlo y odiándolo , un joven que solo deseaba ser normal , un humano que jamás se sintió orgullosos de sus logros y que murió lamentándose de ellos; Un humano distorsionado.

Nadie sabía cómo sucedió pero sucedió.

El primer hombre , el héroe falso , murió deteniendo una explosión de una planta nuclear , en otro tiempo y en otro mundo él hubiera hecho un trato con un ser sin misericordia en permitirle sobrevivir a tal suceso pero como tal seria traicionado sin culpa alguna por quienes salvo , en este mundo él fue aclamado y llorado por su sacrificio convirtiéndole en quizás el único humano distorsionado de sus versiones en el multiverso en ser de verdad un espíritu heroico y si bien con el tiempo su nombre se perdió jamás desapareció en los anales de la historia siendo aclamado como "el aliado de la justicia" por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Pero los hechos de ser hombre dejo una huella, su habilidad que le hacía anormal para cualquier dejo una huella más allá del lugar en que termino después de su muerte , una huella que resonó con un alma casi parecida y aunque diferente de su creador y usuario original. Esa huella de la habilidad anormal de aquel héroe falso se conectó con quien sería un héroe que no lo deseaba ser. Pero ese chico a comparación que el primer héroe tenía un carácter un poco normal aunque su alma estaba un poco dañada por ser afectado un poco por aquel hechizo oscuro asesino además de tener parte del alma del asesino de sus padres en su frente por más de una década y medica de vida, que haya sido un buen muchacho no quiere decir que haya sido normal, distorsionado si pero no normal. Y la conexión de una magia desconocida que viajo por el multiverso hacia un chico que crecería con ser anormal cambio la vida de muchos.

Catorce años después ese chico finalmente acepto su distorsión y fue ahí que su vida cambio finalmente.

-_Soy anormal….no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo-_Harry Potter , de catorce años de edad , estudiante de la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts , finalmente fue sincero consigo mismo mientras secaba sus lágrimas que a la vez se encontraba sentando en la copa de un árbol en el bosque prohibido , el único lugar en que no sería acosado por los demás de la escuela, además que desde hacía días su magia interna había estado fluctuando y lo era más aun después de su revelación interna por lo que no quería llamar mucho más la atención. Cuando su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego su deseo de tener un año normal de estudio fue desechado irremediablemente pero ese no fue su peor golpe sino cuando todos sus compañeros de generación le dieron la espalda y negaron sus afirmaciones de inocencia en no entrar al torneo de los tres magos pero su mayor choque fue negación de sus dos más confiables y únicos amigos; Ron y Hermione.

Con todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor , de las otras casas e incluso de sus profesores además de sus únicos más confiables amigos Harry estuvo sufriendo de una fuerte depresión e incluso Dobby , que termino uniéndosele como su elfo, le ayudaba en darle ánimo para que no terminara haciendo una locura y verla para que se alimentara además de que hiciera sus demás quehaceres , en momentos Harry pensó en causar caos por venganza y despecho pero entonces se recordaba que fue así como comenzó Tom Riddle en ser lo que sería conocido como en la actualidad como el mago más tenebroso del siglo y Harry se analizó a si mismo llegando finalmente a la verdad de sí mismo; el jamás sería normal. Era obvio en realidad porque incluso al nacer dejo de ser normal, era hijo de james Potter y Lily Evans, estudiantes famosos y notables de su generación queridos por sus compañeros y maestros por lo que Harry tenía mucha expectativa en sus hombros incluso antes de venir al mundo además que era heredero de la casa Potter siendo una de las casas fundadoras del Wizengamot y por si solo toda la responsabilidad cae sobre él. Ni se habla sobre la guerra que ocurría en ese tiempo, por donde se mire Harry estaba destinado ser la excepción, la diferencia, el anormal.

Tuvo una infancia terrible, no obtuvo amigos hasta lo once años, fue galardonado como un héroe por algo que definitivamente no hizo, el paso de ser de un lado un pobre para ser uno de los más rico de su comunidad mágica y la lista seguía y seguía. Harry siempre ha intentado convencerse de que él era normal, que él no era único, que él era solo alguien más del montón; Harry puede ser en parte una persona normal pero él estaba distorsionado ¿Qué humano no sentiría orgullo de al menos un logro de su vida? ¿Qué humano seguiría negando su destino? La distorsión de Harry en un primer momento podría haber sido nada después de recibir el avada kedavra pero los Dursley les marcaron y su distorsión nació.

Pero cuando Harry comenzó a pensar cuidadosamente el finalmente fue sincero consigo mismo de la verdad que tanto negaba. Él era anormal. Y al aceptarlo fue como un alivio para su alma porque era mucho la presión , el estrés y la molestia de intentar aparentar ser alguien que sabía en el fondo de su corazón no estaba destinado ser; él estaba destinado a ser único y diferente. Y es que dejando a un lado su personalidad y los sucesos que le han ocurrido en su vida, había algo anormal con el que él ha intentado ignorar desde que tenía uso de memoria. Harry siempre tenía sueños notables y muy vividos, el viaje a moto con Hagrid cuando era un infante y el avada kedavra lanzando a él por Voldermot eran notables pero había uno que siempre había fascinado a Harry y que siempre había callado.

Eran un campo de hierba verde esmeralda que se extendía por muchos kilómetros rodeados por montañas que ocultaba una gran oscuridad sin igual que aterraba un poco a Harry y por un lado en el campo de hierba habían torres hechas de madera de color dorado que llegaban hasta el mismo cielo que era de un color rojo muy intenso , ese campo era algo que relajaba a Harry y le intrigaba porque se veía a él encima de una de las torres intentando tocar el cielo como si deseara surcarlo con suavidad , ese era una representación de su amor por el vuelo y que descubriría en Hogwarts en realidad pero ese campo ,ese mundo no terminaba ahí , desde hacía años Harry podía ver algo diferente en algunos objetos , nada visible pero si podía explicarlo sería como un aura que él podría entender , fue gracias a eso que inconscientemente observando objetos simples como cuchillo ,tijeras y escobas como ejemplo le permitió ser diestros en las tareas de Privet drive numero 4 pero eso palidecía cuando en varias ocasiones el junto a sus compañeros de clases iban de excursión a museos históricos y Harry veía un montón de espadas , katanas ,jabalinas , arcos , flechas , hachas escudos , armaduras , monturas , lanzas , hombreras y demás objetos que el observo , memorizo y no sabía en tal entonces comprendió , él era joven por lo que no noto el montón de espadas , escudos , armaduras y demás por todo aquel mundo que invadía en mayor parte sus sueños. Y el seguiría viendo armas mucho después y más en Hogwarts.

Un montón de armas que le llamaban.

La espada de Gryffindor fue quizás el detonante de notar aquellas armas; ver aquella arma encima de un pedestal en su mundo de sueños era obviamente una llamada de atención y noto en su segundo años que aquellas armas que había llamado que por si eran notables (considerando que algunas de ellas solo había visto trozos rescatados y que Harry supiera que una armadura en específico era en realidad un trozo de metal en su segundo viaje al museo nacional de Londres cuando lo vio se le escapaba a Harry) pero todos eran negros , como si estuvieran ahí pero Harry no podía comprender la verdad o lo especial que eran hasta que…algo limpiara su vista general del mundo. No podía explicarlo muy bien en realidad pero Harry desarrollo entonces un gusto secreto de saber más de armas , descubriendo que la espada de Gryffindor fue hecha por duendes y encantada para ser capaz de absorber las propiedades de lo que corta y hacerlo suyo volviéndole más fuerte a cada tiempo , por otro lado también pudo observar muchas otras armas y objetos mágicos interesante que serían guardados en su mundo _personal _porque al parecer los magos tienen aprecio en armas mágicas o notables considerando que Harry observo muchas espadas o lanzas o hachas en los pasillos de Hogwarts en sus viajes nocturnos bajo su capa de invisibilidad además otros ejemplos serian aquellos bastones resonantes de los estudiantes de dummstrang o cuando estuvo en la cámara de los campeones poco después de que su nombre fue llamado por el cáliz de fuego observando , memorizando y entendiendo muchas copas , muchas capas , muchas lanzas , muchos escudos y muchas espadas. Ni se diga cuando estuvo en la oficina de Dumbledore o en las salas comunes de Gryffindor y en aquel momento en segundo año en el de la de Slytherin y ni las salas de defensas contra las artes oscuras y pocos en pociones y encantos. En general parecían ser como eran y en otras eran trozos de metales viejos o podridos que Harry aun podía ver. Y memorizar. Y entender.

El creyó que eso lo hacía más anormal y eso era algo que no podía aceptar por lo que intento fingir que nada raro ocurría en sus sueños. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes; sus únicos dos anclas a un poco de estabilidad y deseo a la normalidad, Ron y Hermione, le dieron la espalda Harry en su momento cúspide de depresión decidió finalmente ser el mismo por primera vez en su vida. Y su mundo interior resonó con fuerza. Cualquiera ha notado lo fluctuante que era la presencia de Harry, su magia era errática, como si algo estuviera saliendo o algo quisiera aparecer, su aptitud había cambiado por decir lo menos, se había vuelto más antisocial pero a diferencia de lo usual Harry no mostraba molestia por ello, después de todo él se la paso solo en su infancia, ya tenía experiencia en ello. Y en aquel momento escondido de la vista de todos, Harry Potter descubrió su distorsión y quizás origen lo acepto; él no era normal, él era alguien excepcional, alguien único y diferente, alguien que estaba destinando a vivir una vida única y diferente y como tal debía de aceptarlo. Y fue así en un parpadeo su magia se calmó e incluso antes de que Harry notara el cambio el mismo sucedió. Su ojos se abrieron mientras información, información oculta de su mundo interior finalmente le fue revelada y al igual que el dueño original de aquel mundo interior logro crearlo al saber que él no era normal Harry recibió finalmente el poder que tanto tiempo poseyó. Conocimiento de poderes que Harry jamás pensó podrían ser posibles y que incluso él podría superar debido a su potencial. Debido al mundo en que vivía. Debido a que él era anormal que incluso con sus nuevos poderes él tendría mucho más.

El obtuvo una versión prototipo de…

-Una….realidad mármol….!AAARGHH!-Harry grito con fuerza agarrándose la cabeza al sentir un millar de pensamientos , recuerdos y en total la historias de muchas cosas o más en concreto de la historia de las armas que ha visto en sus vidas y del conocimiento que se ha ganado que si bien era notable no era muy profundo debido que el propietario original de su realidad mármol que si bien sabia muchas cosas no lo sabía todo de la mecánica de las cosas mágicas pero Harry sabia del porque el conocimiento e historia de las armas que ha visto se le están transfiriendo a su mente. Fue por la magia Grabacion Air o conocida igual como Proyección: uno de los dos únicos hechizos normales que aquel héroe podía hacer con facilidad pero que el creo una versión nunca antes visto y que le permitió conectarse con su propia realidad mármol. Proyección avanzada se le podía decir que consistía en varios pasos a seguir:

_**Juzgando el concepto de la creación**_

_**Hacer hipótesis de la estructura básica**_

_**Duplicación de la composición del material**_

_**Imitando a la habilidad de sus decisiones**_

_**Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento**_

_**La reproducción de los años acumulados**_

_**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación**_

El observo toda la historia acumulada de cada objeto que había visto y sin saberlo rastreado durante toda su vida , viendo su historia y replicarlo en su realidad mármol en su mejor momento obteniendo en total más de 162 armas y objetos de batallas ya que a diferencia de aquel héroe de otro mundo Harry no estaba limitando con tener un origen único y especifico , Harry no sabía exactamente cuál era su origen pero parecía ser que podía rastrear cualquier cosa que serviría para la batalla ya que al parecer eso ha consistido su vida desde su nacimiento. En su realidad mármol pudo notar armaduras de la mejor calidad, hachas y lanzas de los mejores materiales, espadas o katanas o cimitarras o demás de la mejor clase y otras cosas menores pero cuando Harry logro asimilar toda la nueva información tanto de magia como de combate intuitivo observo, en su mente, en su realidad mármol encontró algo único e impactante. Doce nobles fantasmas. Un noble fantasma es un objeto simbólico de la leyenda de un espíritu heroico, puede ser un arma o una habilidad o alguna característica de su ser y mucho más, un noble fantasma es un objeto que ha sido inmortalizado y que es considerado una habilidad de gran poder que incluso la vista de uno o peor la adquisición de uno es un logro casi imposible considerando que esas armas en su momento se han perdido o en su defecto se han destruido. Harry no tiene los nobles fantasmas en realidad pero el observo los restos y algunos de ellos y fueron replicado en su realidad mármol y sabia cuáles eran.

Los cuatros primeros eran nobles fantasmas que ya había visto en su forma física y completa; **la espada de Gryffindor: **_León de valor_ , **la capa de invisibilidad: **_la reliquia de Ignotus Peverell_ , **La varita de Sauco: **_La reliquia de Antioch Peverell_ y **el Cáliz de fuego: **_El reto ha sido lanzando_; la espada de Gryffindor resulto ser que aparte de ser hecha por duendes la gran espada fue bañada por agua mezclada con los últimos restos en existencia de los pelos del león de nemea por lo que hacia la espada casi indestructible además explica la conexión de Gryffindor con los leones , Harry al saber de la historia de su capa y de la varita del director Dumbledore fue un shock pero más al saber algunas de las cosas cuestionables que Dumbledore hizo con aquella varita y finalmente el cáliz de fuego , un objeto místico que fue creado por magos celtas y bendecidos por dragones con la única función de regular batallas legendarias pero el cáliz se perdió en los finales de la edad media por diferentes razones , el cáliz puede parecer inútil pero si alguien supiera manipular el cáliz y hacer un reto en donde se podría hacer cualquier regla que el usuario usaría a su favor y si el opositor se niega a aceptar el reto perdería su magia convertiría aquel inofensivo cáliz en un arma aunque claro que tenía sus debilidades y peculiaridades por lo que no se podía usar en un combate directo.

El hecho que estas armas se hayan convertido en fantasmas nobles en la comunidad mágica que aunque mundial era pequeña a la de las Muggles pero Harry teorizo que al igual que los espíritus heroicos que nacen de las alabanzas y seguimiento de las personas normales, estas armas pasaron a ser fantasmas nobles debido a la creencia mágica de los magos a través de la historia. Lo que si se le escapaba es que nadie notara el aura de poder y reverencia que tenían estos objetos pero se recordó que los magos son imbéciles y flojos ya que creen que las armas son solos reliquias y objetos de colección por lo que explica como Harry pudo rastrear tantas armas.

Su quinto noble fantasma seria el **Gae Buidhe**: _Rosa amarilla de la Mortalidad _junto a **Gae Dearg**: _la rosa Carmesí de exorcismo_ y sexto noble fantasma eran **Moralltach: **_La gran furia _y** Beagalltach**: _la pequeña furia_ , esas dos espadas y lanzas legendarias que fueron portadas por **Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**, un legendario espíritu heroico que tuvo un final trágico por varias acciones que implicaban el amor de una mujer y la traición de su maestro y señor , estas armas serian rastreadas por Harry de una manera ridícula y que era una ofensa para tal héroe y es que estas mismas estuvieron en el salón de clase en su segundo años siendo puesta como simple decoración por el inútil de Gilderoy lockhart aunque igual las condiciones de las armas parecían igual decoraciones pero Harry se comprometió en ir en por los restos de Diarmuid que aun debían de seguir en la escuela porque sabía bien que las cosas que trajo lockhart fueron desechada en la escuela ya que su ex profesor aún seguía en San mungo , por otro lado se la debía a Diarmuid porque de una manera se podía identificar con aquel héroe. Su séptimo noble fantasma era **Rule breaker**: _todos los hechizos deben romperse _un fantasma noble que estaba en posesión de Severus Snape aunque lo usaba más como daga ceremonial de pociones muy importantes y en específicas que en otra cosa, a Harry no le molestaba la historia de **Medea de colquida** e incluso podía sentir pena por la bruja de la era de los dioses por lo que no le dio importancia mucha a ese noble fantasma.

Su octavo noble fantasma era **La cadena de Andrómeda: **_Sacrificio de una doncella _un fantasma noble que los duendes de Gringotts poseían y era lógico ya que la habilidad de ese extraño fantasma noble es la contención, control y retención de bestias mágicas de gran poder como lo son los dragones y demás pero la Cadena que una vez retumbo a la **princesa Andrómeda **se ha deteriorado a través de los siglos pero por suerte Harry tenía una versión de dicha noble fantasma en su mejor momento. Su noveno noble fantasma era **El escudo Aegis: **_temor de enemigos, _el escudo hecho con la cabeza de medusa gracias a Hefesto y portada por Zeus, Athena y otros héroes perdidos en los libros de la historia, un escudo que causa una onda de temor y parálisis a quienes la vean además de tener otras habilidades notables, que el observo y rastreo en su tercer viaje escolar en la primaria. Su décimo noble fantasma era una armadura muy singular que le daba un fantasma noble que Harry encontraba muy notable y ese era **Armadura de Lancelot: **_Por la gloria de alguien , _un noble fantasma que le permitía a Harry portar una armadura que le daba una protección mejorada ante los ataques físicos y mágicos más un aumento de sus facultades físicas y más importante un especie de niebla negra mágica que taparía como sea su identidad de cualquier medio , tal armadura fue usada por **Lancelot del lago** y que Harry podía apreciar ya que no pensaba mal del caballero y cómo fue su caída , Harry pareció rastrearlo como una vieja armadura que era usada como decoración en la oficina de McGonagall.

Su onceavo noble fantasma era **Caladbolg**: _La demoniaca espada espiral, una_ espada que resonó con su realidad mármol y que rastreo en sus recuerdos cuando fue a su primer excursión escolar en aquel museo. Su doceavo y último se trataba de **Tauropolos**: _bendición de la cazadora _un noble fantasma que le perteneció a **Atalanta, la cazadora casta** que fue seguidora de la diosa de la luna y caza Artemis, este noble fantasma fue rastreado por Harry en su segundo viaje escolar en su niñez. Harry sabía que había como cinco otros nobles fantasmas pero no podía verlos debido a que sus materiales o creación están más allá de la creación humana o que hay un componente que él no podía comprender o que es necesario verlos de un modo más completo pero para Harry esa era solo una pérdida normal.

Por el hecho de tener en su poder doce nobles fantasmas en su realidad mármol no debería de ser un problema considerando que aunque su realidad mármol es sumamente diferente al de su poseedor original este último tuvo una tendencia de tener copias de cualquier noble fantasma existente ,lo curioso es que Harry pudo rastrear todas esas armas a solo la vista de trozos de sus formas originales más en otra ocasión se debería de ver su forma completa pero el hecho que Harry no estaba limitado a un origen de tipo espada y si bien a diferencia del usuario original de su realidad mármol la tiene fácil en rastrear y proyectar espadas gastando menos energía mágica o Prana pero su efecto secundario es que gastaría mucho más en proyectar otras clases de armas como arcos , hachas y peor si son escudos , Harry por otro lado no tiene una afinidad por lo que en total la misma cantidad de Prana que podría rastrear y proyectar cualquier arma. Harry después de haberse calmado teorizo que quizás la razón del porque pudo guardar una copia de esas armas en su realidad mármol sea debido a otra rareza de la mucha que conformaban su persona o quizás sea porque….

-Mis circuitos mágicos….-Murmuro Harry ya calmándose de toda la sobrecarga de información, el análisis de sus armas en su realidad mármol y comprender un poco el conocimiento recién adquirido. Una de las cosas que descubrió es que el mundo (resulta que hay universos alternativos) en que vivía aún seguía en la era de los dioses , era obvio considerando cuanta cantidad de especies fantasmales seguían existiendo además de la facilidad con la que podía hacer magia considerando lo complicado y limitado que eran los otros usuarios de magias (Véase magus) de otros universos e incluso su realidad mármol , la capacidad de proyectar un mundo interior de su cuerpo a la realidad , que es algo inconcebible en su mundo igual era llamado un milagro de su mundo de origen. Y gracias al hecho que su realidad mármol se ha activado lo fue igual sus circuitos mágicos obteniendo en total….907 circuitos en total con 20 de Od de cada uno dándole un total de: 18.141 de unidades de Prana. Y eso que Harry es un estudiante promedio.

En otro mundo Rin Tohsaka casi le dio una embolia sin razón aparente.

Y es que los magos y brujas de su mundo ya tenían una fuente de magia/Prana que no está conectado plenamente al mana del ambiente (o igual también a la conciencia de Gaia) por lo que no se pueden seguir sus reglas pero entonces el talento de los magos está limitado por igual , su centro de energía mágica es especial ya que responde a las emociones y pensamientos del ser por lo que con una gran fuerza de voluntad se puede lograr muchos milagros y la energía crece con el mago hasta que cruza las tres etapa de crecimiento: a los once años en donde al mago se le encomienda a comenzar sus estudios ya que su centro mágico es más estable , a los diecisiete años en donde su centro mágico está madurando y cambiando su cuerpo para dar paso de la adolescencia a la adultez y finalmente a los veintiún años en donde el centro mágico ha madurado finalmente , más notable y más en control , claro está que si la persona se embarca en una vida simple y perezosa su poder mágico se volverá blando y perezoso , hechizos no serían tan fuertes como deberían , habilidades físicas se deterioran , reacción y demás serán disminuido , razón por la cual la guerra contra Grindelwald y Voldermot fue tan terrible con tanta muerte de imbéciles que no supieron defenderse correctamente. Harry por otro lado era un caso especial y es que al entrar en contacto con su realidad mármol que conllevo a la activación de sus circuitos mágicos , su energía mágica interna absorbió de golpe un montón de energía mágica/Prana para ayudarle a soportar el trapazo de información que recibió de golpe y si bien las proyecciones de Harry pueden deshacerse con el tiempo pero este sería muy largo pero un detalle muy importante es que Harry aun mantendrá su poder de que por si para un Magus era ridículamente una monstruosidad. Pero era obvio , si alguien como Toma Riddle liberaría sus circuitos mágicos y lanzara la maldición Imperius sin resistencia alguna obtendría control absoluto de cualquier ser viviente del planeta y no era locura , había hechizos que ayuda a evitar la muerte , magia de retracción de tiempo , hechizo de transporte del espacio-tiempo , capacidad de alterar los materiales con facilidad , hechizos elementales de gran poder y hechizos que pueden romper leyes de la físicas y eso es solo es el comienzo…

Eso era una prueba de lo aterrador que fue y es la era de los dioses.

-….Trace on….-Murmuro Harry alzando su mano derecha observando en como en la misma aparecía Gae Buidhe, una lanza de la mejor clase cubierta por una tela de color morado para así evitar mostrar su identidad, era una gloriosa arma y Harry la uso para ayudarse a levantarse de la copa del árbol en la que descansaba y comenzar a caminar. Se sentía un poco cansando mentalmente debido a tanta información que recibió en su mente además de la apertura de sus circuitos mágicos y su fusión con su centro mágico lo que termino dándole un montón de energía y poder pero eso fue demasiado para el por lo que necesitaba un descanso.

Harry sabía bien que aunque obtuvo una gran carta de triunfo para el futuro eso no quiere decir que su problema con toda la escuela este resuelto, sabía bien que era un paria en ese momento pero tenía un cierto alivio en que eso ya no le molestara porque después de todo él era un anormal. Él estaba destinado a ser diferente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto más que solo vivir y sobrevivir por sí solo , nadie le ayudara y nadie le apoyara , el rechazo y traición de Ron y Hermione es una prueba de ello. Solo esperaba que en el futuro quizás alguien le acepte pero por mientras él se prepararía, él se volvería más fuerte y afrontaría a cualquiera que se cruce por su camino. Porque si de algo el original poseedor de su realidad mármol tuvo en exceso era valor y perseverancia. Porque jamás se diga que Emiya Shirou fue un cobarde porque él fue un héroe falso que lucho hasta morir y triunfar. Y en una pequeña parte ese deseo de ser un héroe termino en Harry pero una vez más eso no hacia la diferencia.

Después de todo; los héroes no son normales.

**Continuara…**

**Y ahí está un fic totalmente nuevo y crossover para rematar, el avance de Harry con su poder será un poco rápido pero considerando que Shirou aprendio un poco de su magia única menos de un mes entonces se compresible el tiempo que Harry puede tomar que es mucho más que eso, en fin me avisan si hay un error porque ya he escrito otros sietes capítulos ya. Les mando saludo y además si desean comentarme sobre nobles fantasmas adelante, esperare sus opiniones con satisfacción.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate Broken worlds.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creador, Fate stay night tampoco me pertenece sino le pertenece a Type-moon. **

**Este fic posiblemente en el futuro tendrá harem que es usualmente lo que hago en cada fic. Posiblemente tenga frases o temas que puedan ser más dichos así que de antemano me disculpo y espero que le guste. **

**Para aclarar en este fic se usara términos un poco diferentes, si bien el Reality Marble se pronuncia al parecer en español Esfera de realidad además que muchos prefieren pronunciar el termino en ingles prefiero usar la traducción más simple, en español y al parecer a mi mejor gusto que es realidad mármol, disculpen si le molestan pero no cambiare ese hecho pero al menos les he informado. Por otro lado Grabation air o grabación aire la magia que usa Shirou prefiero llamarla por su otro nombre proyección así que en este fic me le limitare llamarle proyección.**

* * *

_Buscando más allá._

El instinto están arraigado en cada ser viviente de la tierra; es la forma de sentir en lo más profundo del ser sobre una situación, pueden ser una amenaza de muerte, puede ser una premonición de una situación o cuando está a la vista o cercanía de un depredador superior. Y es normal querer alejarse de un depredador. Un espíritu heroico tienen esa aura con normalidad debido que ellos se podían decir que eran maquinas andantes que han superado cualquier limite humano y que eran capaces de hazañas imposibles pero…un espíritu heroico es una cosa, un espíritu de la naturaleza es igual pero que un humano e incluso tan joven ¿tengan un aura de un depredador? Era inaudito e imposible porque solos aquellos que tengan aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad de ser un espíritu heroico y peor en la era en donde las espadas , la voluntad de seguir peleando ,las grandes proezas , los tiempos más simples y el heroísmo era considerado había muerto era algo imposible….pero se estaba hablando de un chico que de golpe obtuvo una gran cantidad de poder y tenía en su posesión una magia que le permitía materializar a la realidad un mundo propio y en dicho mundo tengan guardado copias de armas que podrían destruir una ciudad sin mayor daño al usuario , por donde se mire se podía entender porque la presencia de Harry Potter hacia que el instinto de todo quien se cruzara su camino temblara de pavor de como si estuvieran viendo a un depredador en todo su esplendor.

Por suerte Harry estaba ocupando pensando.

-_Según mi conocimiento ganado, mis nobles fantasmas si bien son copias de los originales a diferencia de su poseedor original los míos son copias exactas… ¿Por qué es eso? Yo solo vi partes de ellas por casualidad y ni eso en sus formas completas o más cercana a ella…..además que las vi hace años….supongo que tiene que ser otra rareza mía….quizás ese sea mi origen "_**anormalidad**_" cada cosa que haga nunca será igual de lo que se espera, porque ¿mírame? Soy hijo de un merodeador y ni me gustan hacer bromas, soy hijo de la mejor estudiante de su generación y yo rayo por encima del promedio….si….supongo que no se puede hacer nada._

Harry tenía en su rostro una expresión suave con el ceño fruncido ligeramente pero sus hombros estaban firmes y sus manos apretaban ligeramente a cada momento y el observaba de frente con una concentración sin igual ignorando espectacularmente las miradas o susurros de otros pero su presencia y su concentración causaba escalofríos y un poco de temor a quienes están a su alrededor. Ese no era un Harry Potter tímido y retraído que todos mundos estaban acostumbrado; ese era alguien que le importaba una mierda que dijeran otros. Había pasado un día desde que Harry obtuvo su realidad mármol, la cual debía de aprender y comprende para poder invocarlo, y debido al cansancio de ayer él fue a la enfermería para que la madame Pomfrey le diera una poción para dormir ya que no tenía ganas de ir a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, como tal él se dirigía hacia su habitación con varios objetivos en mente ya teniendo muchas tareas para sí mismo por delante ya que ahora su mente estaba enfocada correctamente.

Harry tenía un objetivo en mente y era conseguir sus cosas e ir a un lugar del castillo en donde podía comenzar a entrenar y estar apartado de los otros estudiantes. Sabiendo bien que no era querido por nadie Harry decidió usar su tiempo en algo productivo y es mejorar un poco sus músculos y aprender más sobre el manejo de espada aunque tenía un ligero conocimiento y experiencia de manejo de armas pero ese es el punto de su realidad mármol , a diferencia de su usuario original Harry no podría replicar toda la experiencia de sus armas , si bien puede recrear una copia perfecta de cualquier arma el no sabría manejarlo , es una desventaja notable ya que incluso teniendo la **Monohoshi Zao **,la katana perteneciente al espadachín legendario Sakaki kojirou en su realidad mármol lo cual el jamás podrá usar la técnica grabada en dicha katana llamada "_Tsubame Gaeshi_" ya que no podía replicar toda la habilidad para hacer tal movimiento y él no tendría el tiempo o no tenía la habilidad para tomarse más de diez años entrenando para replicar esa técnica imposible , él sabe cómo se efectúa pero no puede hacerlo. Quizás esa sea otra razón del porque esos otros cinco nobles fantasmas están fueran de su alcance ¿necesitan algo en específico para que pudiera manejarlas? Puede ser pero Harry no se molestaría mucho con eso. El tenía trabajo que hacer. El ya había notado que podía hacer magia sin varita pero esta era más descontrolada por lo que aun usara su varita normal pero igual necesitaba averiguar el alcance de sus nuevas habilidades o en específico el encanto o Aria completo de su realidad mármol.

-_No debo de tener dudas….-_Pensó con seriedad recordando algunos de los pecados de Dumbledore que le hizo en el pasado, él sabía bien de la historias detrás de sus nobles fantasmas por lo tanto él supo de algunas de las mentiras de Dumbledore al usar la varita de sauco y lo peor de todo ¡el viejo honestamente cree que todo lo hacía por el bien! Es por esa razón que Harry no ha ido a matar al anciano, oh el dejara de confiar en él e incluso se defenderá si el anciano decir meter sus narices en donde no le llaman pero por ahora el no hará nada. Ya tiene mucho antagonismo en su persona, no podía agregar a Dumbledore a la mezcla.

Harry noto que ya había llegado frente a la pintura de la dama gorda, el suavizo su expresión y le sonrió a la pintura porque no quería ofenderla, irónicamente la pintura y algunos fantasmas creían en su inocencia además que la dama gorda le permitía entrar al sala común a alta hora de la noche para que él no pueda encontrarse con alguien. La pintura le dejo entrar sin más y así Harry se concentró de nuevo ignorando a los demás , incluyendo a un Ron y Hermione sentando en el sillón cerca de la fogata que girarlo al verlo entrar ,por mientras Hermione giro la mirada mostrándose avergonzada Ron chisto ruidosamente y miro hacia otro lado en un gesto notable de desprecio pero Harry no le dio importancia más rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación y tomo su varita haciendo un hechizo rápido invocando todas sus cosas descubriendo frunciendo aún más el ceño que algunas de ellas no estaban en su compartimiento pero por suerte en ningunas de las cosas de su compañero de habitación y observando algunas medias y libros suyos volar de la ventana mojadas supuso que alguien se le ocurrió molestarle en tirarle sus cosas. Harry se hubiera vuelto loco si Ron o Hermione o alguien se le ocurriera robar sus cosas. Ya teniendo su baúl que escogió con otro hechizo que vio en algunas de las memorias de la varita de sauco Harry guardo su baúl pequeño en su bolsillo y salió sin mirar como igual entro e incluso cuando Lavender o Dean o los otros le dieron la mirada de hielo Harry les ignoro mas no evito que su aura creciera y que intimidara a los otros. Era una advertencia simple: atáquenme y les destrozo.

Dos horas después de caminar sin razón aparente Harry observo a todos lados intentando sentir si alguien le estuviera siguiendo antes de entrar a un salón abandonado en lo más apartado del castillo y uso un hechizo de silencio e intimidad , la varita de sauco le mostro muchos recuerdos y hechizos que él no sabía pero no eran muchos y es que la varita de sauco da una gran potencia de poder que el uso de hechizos avanzados es inútil , es decir , un simple Aquamenti podía ahogar a medio pueblo en total de su poder , por lo tanto nunca se ha usado el límite de la varita de sauco y es que sus usuarios usualmente terminaban muriendo a traición a excepción de Dumbledore que se lo gano limpiamente ,aun con toda las cosas que le hizo a su vida Harry tuvo que respetar al hombre en su logro. Asegurándose que estaba completamente solo Harry llamo en voz baja a su elfo, Dobby, que chillo al verlo y hablarle de su día ya que al parecer el elfo excéntrico pudo detectar la fuerza y nueva voluntad de su señor lo que hacía sentir muy feliz al elfo doméstico. Harry le sonrió al pequeño, él tenía una debilidad por él no podía negarlo y viéndolo con atención Harry se dijo a si mismo que él no estaba solo al menos porque aún tenía un amigo, que este sea un elfo domestico ya es otra adicción a la rareza llamada Harry Potter pero a él no le molestaba. Después de dos horas Harry le hizo dos preguntas a Dobby siendo la primera fácil de contestar ya que era un lugar en que Harry podía esconderse de los demás de la escuela y entrenar en paz, resulto ser que había una habitación especial llamada sala de los menesteres y Dobby alegremente le digo como lograr llegar a ese lugar además de los beneficios que tiene esa habitación. La segunda pregunta hizo que Dobby hiciera una pausa y tuviera una expresión seria pero a la vez impresionada.

-Disculpe Harry Potter, señor pero ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Eh, yo dije ¿si tú sabes sobre nobles fantasmas?

-¿Qué si Dobby sabe sobre nobles fantasmas? ¡Pues claro que Dobby sabe sobre ellos! Es algo que toda criatura mágica sabe señor Harry Potter pero… ¿Cómo es que usted, señor, sabe sobre ello? Eso es conocimiento que ningún humano e incluso mago sabe.

-¿y eso porque?

-….bueno, señor, eh es que….cuando los magos se separaron del mundo Muggles con los seres mágicos con ellos, eh….le dieron la espalda a muchas cosas señor, Dobby no sabe mucho porque Dobby creció como el único elfo domestico de los feos Malfoys pero lo que si Dobby sabe es que los magos no le interesan nada de cosas físicas, en ese caso espadas y armas legendarias además la señora del lago—

-¿señora del lago? ¿Te refieres a la dama del lago? ¿La que le obsequio a Lancelot la espada Arondight? ¿La que le dio a Excalibur a Arturia perdragon?

Si, él sabía que el rey Arthur era en realidad mujer. Meh, da igual.

-¡si, si, esa es! La dama del lago no quería tener nada que ver con los magos después de que—

-…. ¿Dobby? ¡Dobby! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Háblame!

-Oh… ¡oh! Lo siento Harry Potter señor, Dobby se quedó pensando…cuando…..no debería de decir pero ¡yo confió en el señor Harry Potter porque él es un gran héroe! Y sé que usted no nos irrespetara ¿no, señor?

-….Lo juro por mi honor y vida que no te ofenderé Dobby. Eres mi único amigo ahora.

-….sniff…sniff…gracias señor, es solo que esto es un secreto de los elfos domestico señor, nosotros somos descendientes de los verdaderos elfos que murieron por un mago oscuro hace tanto tiempo, fuimos creamos para servir, no podemos evitarlo porque si no estamos unido a un mago ¡morimos! Y si bien es una vida terrible vivimos con orgullo por nuestros ancestros o eso Dobby lo siente además que tengo a un gran maestro lo que no hace una mala vida ¡usted el gran Harry Potter!

-_Como sospechaba y creo que no soy el único, al final los elfos verdaderos existieron , Mmmm pero ¿Por qué le avergonzaría?...ah ya veo , expectativas , pensara que yo le comparare con los antiguos elfos , pequeño bobo , no hay nada malo en el _mis dos únicos mejores amigos me dieron la espalda por una estupidez Dobby y tu estuviste ahí intentando que no me suicidara….estoy roto Dobby y es justo ahora que tengo algo que me hace seguir adelante pero aun en el fondo me siento roto y yo necesito a alguien que me dé una cachetada cuando me dé la depresión y sé que tu estarás ahí por eso sé que tú eres especial amigo , no tienes nada que lamentar.

-….sniff…sniff ¡oh maestro, eres el mejor!

-_Si….esto tomara tiempo, dejare que llore por un rato…_

**17 minutos después.**

-¿ya te calmaste?

-Sí, Dobby ya se encuentra mejor.

-Ok, coméntame más sobre la dama del lago, si puedes Dobby.

-oh ok la dama del lago se enojó tanto por los de los elfos que corto relación con cualquier ser humano y desde ahí los magos han dejado de pensar en las armas legendarias de los héroes antiguos, Dobby sabe esto trabajando en la cocina de la escuela, los nobles fantasmas aún existen pero nadie le da importancia ¡a Dobby le sorprende que señor Harry Potter sepa de ellas!

-Tengo una habilidad que me permite recrear algunas, resulta que he visto desde hace años restos de fantasmas nobles y puedo copiarlas en su mejor momento.

-¡oh, oh, oh, glorioso señor, Dobby ya decía que el señor Harry Potter se había vuelto mucho más fuerte!

-hehehe gracias Dobby pero ahora escucha con atención…. Dobby, esto es una misión muy importante para ti e incluso busca algunos elfos que quiere un dueño en la cocina y háblale de esta misión; quiero que tú y esos elfos en su defecto busquen todos los nobles fantasmas que sean posibles y que estén a su alcances.

-Pero espera ¿Qué?-Decir que Dobby se ha sorprendido durante toda la discusión es quedarse corto pero su maestro le ha pedido una orden muy singular. Los nobles fantasmas son armas muy notables para quienes estén en contacto con ellas debido a que ellas se han vuelto tan famosa que la magia misma de la tierra o Gaia le ha bendecido con grandes habilidades perteneciente a su leyenda pero las casualidades son duras y muchas de esos tesoros se pierden o sin destruido por diferentes razones o en el caso de Harry que solo vio algunas de ellas semí-destruida. Por otro lado está el punto que la búsqueda de nobles fantasmas aparte de complicado puede ser un fracaso ya que esas armas estarán en un mal estado y a lo mucho terminan siendo chatarra en la actualidad….

Al menos…

-Harry Potter señor….usted… ¿quiere invocar a espíritu heroicos, señor?-Inquirió un poco impresionado el elfo a su maestro que le miro con confusión antes de que entendiera la pregunta de su elfo y amigo ahora más cercano, puede o no que esos nobles fantasmas ya no funcionaban en la actualidad pero igual seguían conectado con sus dueños originales y eso tenía un buen uso. Como catalizadores: con rituales bien diseñados se podía invocar una versión copiada del héroe conectado al objeto que sería usado al catalizador y al final se tendría a un espíritu heroico a su servicio y Harry aunque no tenía toda la memoria en su mente aun tenia momentos fugaces del poseedor original de su realidad mármol y sabía que un espíritu heroico es una bomba caminante. Bestias de grandes poderes y habilidades ¿tener que enfrentarse a un Aquiles potenciado con su leyenda o incluso si debería de ser un Muggles enfrentarse a Jack el destripador que potenciado con su leyenda le mataría incluso antes de parpadear? Hasta Harry podía apostar que enfrentarse a un Cristóbal colon como espíritu heroico sería un suicido porque sería aniquilado por un segundo. Ahora pero quizás después podría dar la talla. Los espíritus heroicos son seres de poder y aun cuando fueron simples hombres y mujeres en vidas enfrentarse a ellos costaría cientos y cientos de magos capacitados y aun así sería una batalla perdida.

-No, no, Dobby, la invocación de un espíritu heroico podría ser posible para mí pero no tengo necesidad _aunque si invocara a uno para enseñarme a pelear quizás…._no, incluso me faltaría mucho poder y algunos implementos pero como te dije puedo copiar a los fantasmas nobles a base de una pequeña parte de sus formas originales, incluso si ya son simple chatarra en esta era yo obtendré una copia de ellas en sus mejores momentos.

-¡ohhhh, eso es inteligente señor, Harry Potter, Dobby podrá hacerlo pero me tardare un poco! ¡Incluso podre encontrar otros elfos que ayuden a Dobby en su búsqueda! ¡Se lo aseguro Harry Potter señor que lograre con esta tarea!

-Seguro que lo harás, Dobby-Con eso y contándole en donde habían vistos los restos de los nobles fantasmas que Harry tenía en su realidad mármol además de encontrar las cosas de lockhart ya que quería tener en su posesión las cosas de Diarmuid, Harry le recalco a Dobby que dejara una copia mágicamente hecha de los restos de los nobles fantasmas para así no levantar sospechas. Lastimosamente no podía recuperar los restos de esos nobles fantasmas de Gringotts y de Snape ya que los primeros se armaría una grande y Snape es muy quisquilloso con sus cosas por lo que armaría un escalando. La armadura de Lancelot sería fácil de cambiar por lo que Harry le dejo esa tarea a Dobby. Si bien era cuestionable que él no le molesta que en literalmente mando a su elfo a robar a Harry le valía un comino , ya mucho paso con su vida y el hecho que ya no confiaba en los profesores y demás es una incentivo de no prestar atención a su moral.

Harry observo a su elfo irse y después de unos minutos el igual lo hizo dirigiéndose directamente hacia el séptimo piso justamente en donde se encontraba la entrada a la sala de los menesteres y siguiendo las indicaciones de su elfo domestico Harry logro entrar a la habitación observando que se transformó en una forma que él quería. Un dojos estilo japonés. Harry observo todos lados intentando encontrar alguna falla pero no se encontró nada malo y pensó en que apareciera objetivos muy avanzados y observo con análisis aparecer maniquís hechos de metal humanoides cargando cada uno un arma diferente como espada, escudo, hachas o látigos, Harry frunció un poco el ceño y poso su mano en la pared y uso el Rastreo (o conocido también como análisis estructural) para analizar más la habitación y cayo de rodillas ahogándose en voz baja por la sorpresa. La jodida habitación era un mármol fantasma. La capacidad de crear un espacio en la realidad en la que el creador podía manejarlo y cambiar un poco las leyes pero no podía alterarlo a cosas imposibles ,esa es una habilidad exclusiva de los espíritus de la naturaleza y apóstoles muertos , una habilidad que en cierto sentido es una versión beta o similar o superior de una realidad mármol pero por mientras que en la realidad mármol el usuario tiene el control y es una personificación de su mundo interior traído al exterior ,el mármol fantasma es más como poner un espacio encima de la realidad en donde el usuario tuerce las leyes pero no alterarlas en lo más mínimo.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el dolor de cabeza que recién se le acabo de aparecer , estas clases de magias eran tan simples pero a la vez difícil porque inclusive su compresión de la realidad de la sala de los menesteres es inferior , la sala de los menesteres al principio podría parecer ser una habitación que solo coge los objetos perdidos que los elfos y el personal de Hogwarts toman y guardan pero no es así , si ,los objetos siguen ahí pero ¿Cómo puede la habitación cambiar de forma ante los deseos del usuario? Es porque es un mármol fantasma e incluso si Harry se concentraba pensando y deseando un campo de hierba este apareciera y no se equivocó al observar la habitación ahora era un pequeño campo de hierba y un cielo azul, no eran tan grande pero que sea en una habitación en un castillo era enorme y entonces ahí está en cómo un espacio sigue ahí pero su forma ha sido cambiado, un mármol fantasma. Harry recapitulo que no es una sorpresa que un mármol fantasma exista en Hogwarts ya que si se piensa bien el hechizo agradandor en donde se agranda muchas cosas o más en específicos las habitaciones de un lugar haciéndoles mucho más grandes dentro que por fuera, con esa idea básica la creación de un mármol fantasma no era una sorpresa. Harry suspiro mientras pedía a la habitación que regresara a la forma del dojos junto a los objetivos de practica y pidió mentalmente si tenían objetos de gran valor y en su defecto nobles fantasmas, no es que esperaba que algo raro apareciera pero después de unos momentos Harry hizo una mueca muy grande, ya era oficial: su origen era anormalidad.

¿Cómo chigando en ese puto cuarto había algunos nobles fantasmas?

-¡los magos son imbéciles! ¡Joder!-Grito Harry apretándose las manos para evitar jalarse su cabello y es que frente suyo habían un montón de armas, algunas de ellas nobles fantasmas pero otras según podía observar gracias al rastreo eran códigos místicos; armas que se le agregado dotes mágicos y que son en específicas para el combate y según podía observar eran muy viejas, una de ellas fue creada antes de 1608. Lo que Harry no se explicaba es que como ningún otro mago no podía ver o sentir las presencias de esas armas ¡hubo algunas que aún estaban en mejor estado! El casi con miedo tomo una de las espadas que estaba en mal estado no teniendo mucha de la hoja , tenía un mango de color azul ,plateado y gris con una argolla pegada en la empuñadura , su lamina era fina y centrada en la punta lo que daba a entender que era una espada de apuñaladas profundas aunque era delgada la hoja de la espada, él la miro con cuidado y uso el rastreo para saber que arma era…y por casi la deja caer mientras apretaba los dientes por la incredulidad-¡POR LA PUTA QUE LES PARIO! ¡ESTO NO DA RISA!

¡Los restos de la espada que sostenía era de la jodida **Gram**: _la original espada Dragon Slayer_!

En la mitología nórdica, los restos de la espada Gram que serían fundida para la base de una nueva espada que usaría el legendario **Siegfried** para matar al puñetero Dragon Fafner. Esta espada, quien perteneció originalmente a su padre, **Sigmund**, fue forjada por un herrero mágico en esa época la cual era la verdadera cúspide de la era de los dioses, Sigmund blandió esa espada que logro sacarla de un árbol mágico en donde originalmente el dios Odin la había guardado, después de un incidente la espada se dañó y Siegfried uso algunos de sus restos para crear su propia arma legendaria. Harry casi la dejo caer ¿Cómo chigando tal arma termino en Hogwarts? Eso no era por simplemente un estudiante que la trajo para después dejarla olvidada y Harry frunció el ceño ante eso, puede ser coincidencia de parte suya que pueda encontrar varias armas legendarias pero ¿todas en un solo lugar? Eso es sospechoso. Lastimosamente Harry sabía bien que no tenía modo de averiguar eso más que solo indagar en los libros de historias además igual explicaría del porque los magos no saben los términos y demás cosas del mundo en general ¿Cómo los espíritus heroicos , los apóstoles muertos , la existencia de Akasha y la existencia del Mana del ambiente? ¡Ellos ni sabían sobre Gaia y los dioses antiguos! Algo estaba muy mal en esto.

-_pero no puedo hacer mucho con saber esto. Rastreare y guardare sus copias de estas armas en mi realidad mármol después, ahora comenzare a entrenar…._Wingardium Leviosa-Recito Harry alzando su mano y todas esas armas fueron puestas en estantes que la sala de los menesteres incorporo aunque frunció el ceño preguntándose ¿Por qué esa diadema de ahí le llamaba y de mala manera? Él se concentraría en eso después. El observo a los maniquís sacando sus respectivas armas y el alzo sus dos manos haciendo aparecer una gran lanza de color rojo cubierto por una tela de color morado y una lanza pequeña amarrilla igual cubierta con una tela violeta oscura, el las movió con rapidez pero con torpeza absoluta y se posiciono frente a los maniquís-….Es hora de aprender manejar mis armas…. ¡adelante!

Desde ese momento solo resonó el sonido de metal contra metal.

* * *

**Varias semanas después.**

¡Clack! ¡Clack! ¡Clack!

-¡urk! ¡Vamos! ¡adelante!-Grito Harry mientras sostenía en sus manos una katana singular con un mango cubierto de una tela muy fina pero vieja y el guardamano era de un color amarrillo brillante , la espada tenía un especie de brillo plateado que parecía vibrar , Harry usaba la espada para retener ataques rápidos y filosos de un hacha de un maniquí de entrenamiento , Harry se defendía de los ataques pero eran muy rápidos y habían grandes cortadas en su cuerpo , por otro lado también tenía que saltar y esquivar los disparo de flechas de otros maniquís andantes en el otro lado de la habitación pero por suerte usaba su hechizo refuerzo haciendo que su cuerpo fuera muchísimo más fuerte pero igual algunas veces perdía la concentración-¡oh vamos! ¡Yo sé que puedo! ¡Trace on!

De la otra mano Harry hizo aparecer una espada singular ya que en el filo de la hoja tenía la curiosa forma de un tornillo, su guardamano era plano y era de olor amarrillo y su mango era de color azul. Harry sostuvo las dos espadas frente suyo recibiendo un poderoso golpe de su oponente y él lo repelió con fuerza antes de que con un gran tajo partió en dos al maniquí usando la katana y con velocidad se lanzó hacia los arqueros defendiéndose de sus flechas usando la espada-tornillo y se detuvo de improvisto antes de apuntar dicha espada a los maniquís y esta misma arma comenzó a expulsar una onda de energía blanca que comenzó a girar como un taladro , con un grito poderoso Harry se adelantó debatiendo todas las innumerables flechas que fueron lanzadas hacia su persona y con la fuerza de un gran taladro despedazo a todos los maniquís como si fueran papel y causando una gran onda expansiva a ese lado de la pared pero por suerte este se recuperó. Harry cayó de rodillas respirando un poco de dificultad mientras sus dos armas se deshacían en partículas de luz.

-**Kusanagi no tsurugi** y **Caladbolg** sí que son armas terribles pero ellos no son mis cartas de triunfos…necesito mejorar mi condición física-Él tenía un cuerpo saludable a simple vista e incluso algunos pensarían que con el Quidditch él tendría una buena complexión física pero tristemente era errónea , su horror era grande al saber gracias a Dobby que su cuerpo era de por si en mal estado , a lo mucho vivirá a los cuarentas y eso es porque era un mago porque si no lo fuera de seguro viviría menos. Toda una niñez de mala nutrición y aun con tanta comida dada en Hogwarts y por la señora Weasley no ayudo que tuviera una muy buena salud física ya que no comía mucha proteínas además Quidditch era el deporte más flojo que se pueda pensar, si bien ayudo a su condición física los ejercicios de Oliver Wood su resistencia física está por encima del promedio y no podía competir incluso a la velocidad de un verdadero combatiente normal y Harry estaba apostando al nivel de un Servant. Lo que era algo casi imposible.

-Tranquilo maestro, le aseguro que ese problema será solucionado en poco tiempo…-Escucho el joven Potter observando a un elfo domestico hablarle con calma y levemente preocupación. Dobby cumplió con su cometido y logro contactar a diez elfos domésticos , seis de los cuales están con él en su expedición de búsqueda de restos de nobles fantasmas para Harry mientras los otros cuatros están para ayudarle , lo cual uno de ellos es darle grandes cantidades de comida llena de vitaminas y minerales en exceso que Harry necesita además de algunas opciones de refuerzo y también le ayudaba a reforzar a los maniquís de entrenamiento con magia elfica para que Harry quemara caloría por sus comidas extras y en poco tiempo , gracias a las opciones y su poder mágico que estaba en estado de maduración , Harry había crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado esos cuatros elfos estaban ahí para que el joven Potter no estuviera tan metido en su entrenamiento porque después de todo Harry aún seguía en escuela aun cuando el termino encontrando Hogwarts…decepcionante.

Muchos ya han notado lo muy retraído , solitario y anti-social que se ha vuelto Harry Potter y muchos susurraban palabras de planes malvados y demás , es que no ayudaba que Harry había cambiado de una manera , ignoraba a absolutamente a todos , ya no respondía las incitaciones de Draco y Snape , ignoraba las miradas de los Hufflepuff e incluso ya no comía en el gran salón sino en la sala de los menesteres con la ayuda de sus cuatros elfos personales , en los únicos momentos en que se le veía era en las clases e incluso ni aparecía en la clase de historia de Binns , no es que el fantasma se daba cuenta y lo más notable es que el nunca respondía las llamadas de sus demás compañeros tales como los gemelos Weasley que a lo mucho no tenían nada contra el pero Harry tenía mucha cosas que pensar y los intentos de avergonzarle de Draco y su pandilla o de Hannah Abbott y algunos otros de los de Hufflepuff eran cosa que el simplemente dejaba pasar. En el momento en que Harry si respondió fue cuando McGonagall le pregunto con firmeza la razón del porque ya no dormía en la torre de Gryffindor y Harry simplemente la ignoro pero cuando la maestra le reprendió más fuerte Harry con voz tranquila pero llena de una advertencia que resonó a todos que eso a ella no le importaba y le dejo con la palabra en la boca. Eso fue ya hacía unos par de días pero a Harry no le importaba porque él tenía un objetivo en mente en ese momento; sobrevivir al maldito torneo de los tres magos. Ese era su objetivo a corto alcance y de largo alcance seria….ver el mundo.

¿Qué se esperaba? Ya estaba perdiéndole amor al mundo mágico.

Harry sonrió levemente recibiendo una toalla de parte de uno de sus nuevos elfos llamado Equius que se comportaba como si fuera un mayordomo que adoraba todo lo referente a los caballeros , por eso era su elfo secretario que le daba las pequeñas cosas como agua o toalla después de una práctica , a un poco alejado era una elfa domestica llamada Porrim que le traía varias otras armas que el rastrearía y guardaría en su realidad mármol , hasta ahora Dobby ha logrado exitosamente la obtención de nobles fantasmas o sus restos en realidad y añadiendo algunas de las que habían estado en la sala de los menesteres el había obtenido 23 fantasmas nobles en totales y habían mas en camino , un gran numero en verdad pero a comparación de la realidad mármol original (**Unlimited Blade Works**) de aquel héroe se tenía cientos y cientos de copias de nobles fantasmas en su forma prototipo lo que si bien eran copia casi exacta sus fuerzas eran imparables a comparación de las de Harry. En ese momento él estaba probando la veracidad de la legendaria espada **Kusanagi no tsurugi**_: la espada imbatible_, una espada que puede cortar absolutamente todo, quizás pueda ser detenido por los escudos legendarios como el escudo **Aegis, Rho Aias** y el espejo **Yata no Kagami** y algunas otras de por si aparte del segundo todas fueron hechas por dioses.

-Gracias por traerme esto Porrim, eres un encanto-Halago Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrió aún más al ver a la elfa sonreír con orgullo, la pobre nunca tuvo un dueño debido que tenía orgullo y no aceptaba como maestro a un mago insensible por lo que termino trabajando en Hogwarts, Harry tenía que darle un elogio a la elfa no por obligación sino porque sentía que era lo correcto. El observo las tres pedazos de chatarras mostrada en una bandeja sostenida por la elfa y uso rastreo para ver sus formas originales , él se sorprendió realmente antes de sonreír con fiereza y se apartó de los otros dos elfos antes de extender sus dos manos-….Trace….on…

En una luz brillante apareció primero en su mano derecha una larga espada la cual su hoja era de una forma curiosa ya que tenía la forma de una serpiente es decir que era curvada en cierta parte , no tenía guardamano más una tela marrón vieja estaba amarado a ella y su mango era de color oscuro; esa era **La espada de Marte: **_El azote de dios ,_El arma ejercida por **Atila el uno** , el líder de los mongoles y que blandió esa espada con la firme creencia que fue dada por el mismo dios de la guerra romana; Marte , es con esa arma que Atila recibió el título "el azote de dios" y que le permitió al convertirse en un espíritu heroico. Harry podía sentir el poder de la espada, era una copia del originar ya destruida a través del tiempo, pero su copia aun poseía sus habilidades pero Harry rápidamente la deshizo ya que su habilidad le inducia en un estado similar a un Berserker con un aumento de habilidades físicas pero con la perdida de la razón como pago. La siguiente arma en ser invocada era una espada claymore con la hoja ser de color rojo brillante llena de cicatrices y su mango era mucho más largo de lo normal hecha de metal de color plateado , la espada gritaba depredador absoluto y que solo los de corazón firme serían capaces de ver sin pestañear o huir , se trataba de **Hrotti**: _el tesoro del Dragon ,_ era una espada mística en las leyendas de Volsung , esa espada le pertenecía al** dragón Fafner** como parte de su invaluable tesoro y que Siegfried adquirió después de su victoria ante el demoniaco Dragon.

Harry movió la espada invocando una gran cortina de fuego azul que por suerte él pudo controlar antes de disipar la espada teniendo en la mente que no la usara en espacio cerrado ya notando lo poderoso que eran las llamas Hrotti y así preparándose extendió más cerca sus manos invocando la siguiente arma siendo en realidad un especie de espada con una hoja muy grande en forma de ovalo en punta y tenía en realidad dos mangos de color amarrillo unido a una cadena entre sí , ese no era un noble fantasma más un notable código místico , era una espada un poco rara que tenía la facultad de expulsar un repulso o un bombarda o un Expelliarmus en el momento de impacto , según la historia de esa arma fue creada por un estudiante ya hace doscientos años pero el arma fue desechada debido al peso de ella además que funcionaba como una varita es decir que se le debía de dar poder para que funcionara pero eso era a nivel del usuario por lo que al final se podía obtener el mismo resultado de una varita pero Harry encontró un uso a esa arma ya que con refuerzo en sus brazos le permitía sostener aquella espada y con su nivel descomunal de Prana/magia el poder del impacto era mucho más fuerte. Harry la llamo **Hiramekarei: **_la espada martillo._

_-_**Hiramekarei**: libérate-Exclamo Harry vertiendo poder en la copia del código místico y con un movimiento de fuerza choco su espada hacia uno de los maniquís causando una onda expansiva destruyendo al maniquí. El sonrió levemente e hizo desaparecer la espada antes de dar un suspiro profundo, aun le faltaba mucho más objetos dados por la sala de los menesteres y Dobby junto a los otros elfos seguían en su búsqueda de más restos de nobles fantasmas para poder rastrearlo y añadirlo a su realidad mármol….aunque aún le faltaba mucho como averiguar el aria de su realidad mármol pero él se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades hasta ahora-….Pero me falta mucho más….pero lo lograre, lo se…

-¡maestro!-Sonó la voz de otro elfo y Harry giro hacia un lado observando aparecer un elfo vistiendo una funda de almohada y en su cabeza tenía un sombrero de aviador muy viejo, se trataba de Horrus, otros de sus elfos doméstico, que había sido enviando a una misión especial. Harry al verlo se arrodillo para escuchar mejor al elfo- ya he hecho su petición, maestro y ellos dijeron que sí.

-¿en serio? Muchas gracias Horrus , bien , Porrim ,Equius por favor sigan con su trabajo en la cocina sin levantar sospecha , Horrus llévame hacia allá-Tomando la mano del pequeño elfo Harry es transportado hacia una zona del bosque viendo a todos lados con cuidado antes de darle una mirada de agradecimiento al elfo doméstico y se irguió para ver hacia el frente observando salir de entre la maleza a un centauro singular de cabello castaño y piel morena , Harry con cuidado se dobló un poco mostrando su respeto al centauro-…Firenze , ha sido un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto.

- Digo igual Harry Potter y no me ha sorprendido ser llamado por ti, las estrellas han resonado a tu nombre y sentí que era mi tarea estar en contacto contigo.

-Ya veo…

-Claro que sí y a diferencia de mis hermanos yo si noto que estas señales son para el nacimiento de algo grande, siempre he sabido que tendrías un gran destino justamente cuando nos conocimos hace ya tres años y esta reunión es una prueba de tal verdad.

-_¿un gran destino? ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? _Te agradezco mucho tu aceptación Firenze, te juro que no te decepcionare.

-Mantén en alto tu voluntad y tu determinación Harry Potter que los de mi clan no tomaran muy bien la debilidad y ni muchos menos de un mago, tendrás que hacer una prueba y cuando la cumplas entonces obtendrás lo que desees, después de todo—

-Es obvio que tendría una prueba por si soy digno de recibir enseñanzas de tiros de flechas y de batallas de los centauros, **Chiron** fue un gran maestro y nunca debe de ser olvidado.

-Sabes de nuestro antepasado y es una prueba más de que tienes la madera de recibir nuestras enseñanzas ¡prepárate Harry Potter porque te enfrentaras a una gran prueba!

Harry sonrió; él estaba seguro que si lo será.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo capítulo será una pequeña batalla y el preludio de la primera tarea. Sobre otra cuestión es que se me ha preguntado es sobre la distorsión de Harry que no es anormalidad, es más un poco complicado que eso, le explique a quienes me pregunto la respuesta a esa pregunta y tenía el deseo de revelar la verdad después de unos episodios pero parece que de verdad desean que revelar la cuestión, ok, la distorsión de Harry es simple; **

**A diferencia de Shirou que su distorsión es no verse como una persona o pensar en su seguridad mientras intenta salvar a cuanta personas pueda compulsivamente , la distorsión de Harry es aferrarse sin impórtale su misma opinión a aquello que el acepta , en primera instancia aun con odiar a los Dursley Harry se mantuvo con ellos porque sabía que eran los únicos que tenían , el aceptaba a sus familiares solo porque si y es por ello que aun con todo acepto sus maltratos , cuando conoció el mundo mágico Harry se aferró a ese mundo aun en contra del condicionamiento de sus familiares de las cosas normales según su definición y acepto ese mundo como tal aun cuanto lo odiaba , al aceptar a Hermione y Ron tuvo que ocultar su potencial porque el aceptaba que para ser amigo de Ron igual tenía que ser flojo como el e igual con Hermione porque ella es orgullosa siendo más inteligente que otros por lo que el acepto disminuir su potencial para hacerla sentir mejor , él se aferraba a las cosas que le dictaban solo porque aun con su descontento porque aceptaba en el fondo que al final las cosas eran así aun odiándolo pero cuando Hermione y Ron le dieron la espalda Harry se sintió vacío ya que aceptar que él no era querido por nadie era algo que no podía hacer frente pero al aceptar que no era normal , que es el punto contradictorio de su distorsión el aceptar las cosas aun cuando no le gustan y no hacer nada al respecto , Harry se aceptó como alguien anormal. Y se aceptó como una persona para sí misma que consideraba sus propias opiniones. **

**Y de una manera a Harry no le molestaba porque al aceptarse anormal no hacia diferencia con ser un héroe porque los héroes no son normales. El punto es que Harry está aceptando los ideales de un verdadero héroe y se está convirtiendo poco a poco en uno. Ese es el punto focal de Harry que en cierto sentido se parece a Shirou que quiere llenar el vacío de su ser salvando persona siendo un héroe pero Harry en cambio desea ser famoso por sus propios logros siendo un héroe, un punto diferente en donde la misión de Harry no es algo imposible de lograr, este detalle sin importar si es diferente es el mismo ya que se desea ser un héroe y como tal una explicación como Harry fue compatible con Shirou.**

**Para llegar más a fondo sobre porque dijo que Harry curo parcialmente su distorsión al aceptarse anormal , él no es consciente de que era distorsionado , pero su condicionamiento de la niñez hecha por su tío hizo que Harry deseara ser normal pero a lo largo de su vida él se ha dado cuenta que no es normal y raramente él se contradecía al no aceptar aquello pero al hacerlo , Harry fue libre porque según su definición los anormales no necesitan apoyos de los adultos , los anormales son independientes aun siendo jóvenes , los anormales no tienen muchos amigos , los anormales siempre son señalados , los anormales son siempre solitarios y muchos , este capítulo mostro la verdad del porque Harry ha cambiado de un momento a otro , es porque simplemente lo ha aceptado. Aunque, dije parcialmente, curo su distorsión es más libre de actuar, como tal como Harry al aceptarse anormal no tiene que seguir los parámetros de los otros haciendo lo que quiera. Espero que haya respondido cualquiera de sus dudas o si siguen confundidos pues me avisan.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Broken worlds.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creador, Fate stay night tampoco me pertenece sino le pertenece a Type-moon. **

**Este fic posiblemente en el futuro tendrá harem que es usualmente lo que hago en cada fic. Posiblemente tenga frases o temas que puedan ser mal dichos así que de antemano me disculpo y espero que le guste.**

* * *

_El inicio con un enfrentamiento y llamado de armas._

Margoria era la líder de la manada de centauros del bosque prohibido o conocido por las criaturas mágicas o espíritus fantasmales como el bosque de Fobos , un bosque que fue maldecido con la caída de la sangre malvada de unos de los más temible dioses de la antigua era , aun con el espíritu del bosque esta en un estado de semí-pureza el bosque aún tenía un aire de oscuridad y depresión además no ayuda con las mandrágoras , algunos que otras quimeras y demás criaturas oscuras pero aun así las criaturas normales intentaban tener una vida semí-normal en ese bosque. Margoria era una líder justa y que ha velado por su manada desde que era más joven , el hecho que sea hembra dio problemas a los miembros conservadores de los ancianos pero Margoria se ganó su lugar como líder cuando recibió sangre de unicornio y bendecida como tal convirtiéndola en una centauro santa lo que pesa mucho en su especie , no por anda su antepasado común era Chiron , hijo de Cronos y entrenador de héroes en la real era de los dioses , ascendencia o parentesco o unión especial es algo importante en su clan. Por otro lado aun con su respeto ganado por su bendición aun había centauros que se atrevían cuestionar sus decisiones. En este caso era uno de ellos.

-Por última vez Bane, probaremos al humano y si triunfa entonces le enseñaremos el arte del arco y la supervivencia de la batalla ¡es una decisión ya tomada!

-¡Pues difiero de esa decisión, Margoria! ¡No se le puede enseñar a un humano nuestra arte! ¡Ellos ya tienen mucho de nosotros y de todos los seres sensibles de nuestro grato mundo! ¡Mira como los magos nos tratan, como animales y quieres enseñarle a uno nuestra tradición! ¡Eso es una blasfemia!

-¡silencio Bane! ¡Las estrellas han hablado! ¡Este chico tiene un gran futuro y nos ha pedido ayuda, merece al menos mostrarnos si es merecedor de ella!

-¡pero siniquiera apareció en persona! ¡Eso suena muy sospechoso! ¡Tiene que ser una trampa o alguna burla! ¡Los humanos son siempre así!

-¡entonces veremos si este humano es diferente o no, Bane! ¡Así que cállate o si no te decapitare por insubordinación!-Corto de una Margoria callando a Bane que gruño en voz baja y retrocedió, él no era el único en estar desconfiando del humano y por mientras otros pacifista como Firenze aclaman en darle el sentido de la duda al joven Potter muchos otros están muy desconfiados. La raza humana ha hecho muchos desastres al mundo y peor con el suceso de la separación de lo mágico con lo mundano , los espíritus fantasmales o bestias mágicas han estado reduciéndose a través de los siglos y no es necesariamente por culpa de la expansión de los humanos , después de todos Atlantis fue creada no fue una creación natural del planeta , hay muchos lugares en que podían prosperar pero los magos han limitado a todas las especies y muchos se han extinguido por ello , los elfos reales , los orcos , las Gorgonas , los Hobbit entre otros ya no existen o si existen su número es incluso menor que cincuenta lo que es una broma de llamarle una especie activa.

Margoria le lanzo una mirada de análisis al centauro desconfiando y se dio la vuelta para suspirar levemente , ella esperaba que su decisión sea correcta aun con la confianza que Firenze muestra ,no es que ella sea aficionada a los humanos , es más ella les tenía un poco de resentimiento o más en específico a ese jardinero Hagrid que trajo a la plaga conocida como Acromantulas al bosque hace ya muchas décadas y peor esos niños pomposos que se creían superiores a su especie e incluso eso no ayudo su impresión a su manada con los cuentos de encuentros de algunos de los centauros con algunos de esos estudiantes que algunos se asustaban tomándoles como bestias salvajes o tratándole con arrogancia creyéndose superior o los casos raros que le hablaban con amabilidad y respeto pero entonces igual de estos últimos están aquellos que les hablaban como si fueran tan estúpido en no saber contar. Margoria suspiro, quizás sea el hecho que el elfo domestico que seguía a ese humano hablo sobre que este quería aprender lanzar flechas para dominar una copia de un noble fantasma, eso sí que intrigo a ella y a muchos, que un humano sepa sobre nobles fantasmas aun siendo su especie que las convierte en leyendas era un hecho muy sorprendente aunque lo de copia se le escapaba. Quizás esa era una de las razones del porque permitió a este chico mostrar su valía, mostrar el que sabe y tiene copia de nobles fantasmas.

Esperaba que valiera la pena.

-_Ya están llegando, veamos como es este humano-_Pensó Margoria adelantándose y esperando a los recién llegado. Ella alzo una ceja al observar al humano llegar corriendo junto a Firenze, eso es curioso, ella esperaría que Firenze le traería hacia este lugar pero en cambio prefirió venir por sí mismo, eso era un buen punto para el humano ya que aunque sea por decisión propia era una ofensa a un centauro cargar a un humano en sus lomos ya que les hacía parecer como animales, claro está que hay excepciones pero por suerte no sucedió, Bane no podrá decir nada contra ello. Ella camino hacia el humano llamado Harry Potter tomando nota lo poco cansando que estaba pero el dio igual aunque sonrió ligeramente al notar como este se sorprendía al verla , obviamente aun con su edad avanzada ella era muy hermosa y única con tener el cabello blanco y ojos azules , gracias a la bendición de la sangre de unicornio-Saludo seas Harry Potter ,mi nombre es Margoria la blanca , líder de la manada talón del bosque Fobos o sea el bosque prohibido y se me ha avisado que deseas aprender el arte del tiro con arco , una petición que no muchos humanos han pedido a los centauros desde los tiempos de nuestro antepasado todo poderoso Chiron , hijo de cronos. Antes de hablar más a fondo de su petición, me siento intrigada, cuéntame humano ¿Por qué quieres aprender el arte del arco cuando tienes a tu alcance tu tan preciosa magia?

-…..Porque….soy anormal , señora Margoria-Exclamo Harry Potter con voz simple y calmada , sin mentira o fanfarronada , muchos centauros reunidos en el lugar se miraron entre si confundidos e incluso entonces Bane y los otros centauros descontentos con todo el asunto estaban confundidos , se esperaría palabras de que era especial o quería ganar una ventaja contra sus enemigos , era compresible porque conociendo al chico y su destino hablada por las estrellas de seguro podría ser eso pero su respuesta fue una total sorpresa y menos mal que no fue una broma , los centauros sabían detectan las emociones en los rostros de los demás. Margoria miro al pelinegro con cuidado antes de caminar a su alrededor siguiéndole viendo.

-Efectivamente, eres un anormal aun para tu especie, como mago y como humano, tu aura….grita depredador, no como un asesino o un monstruo, sino como un guerrero que atacara con toda y que superara a quien se cruce su camino….oh ¿sorprendidos mis hermanos? Hay un punto del porque se me escogió como su líder por la bendición del unicornio, yo era capaz de ver auras y diferéncialas, este chico….no es normal…efectivamente, eres un anormal… ¿y estas bien con eso?

-Ya he terminado de aceptarlo.

-Bien, Bien, aceptarse uno mismo es un poco difícil en este mundo, muchos odian lo que es diferente, de humano a centauro, de Dragon a Wyverns, de Asesino a justiciero y muchos más ejemplos…si, aceptar que eres diferentes es un buen punto pero aun así ¿Por qué deseas aprender el arte del arco? ¿Por qué eres diferente?

-Porque me interesa. Quiero aprender, deseo aprender, necesito aprender….tengo copias guardadas en mi de nobles fantasmas y una de ellas es un arma de una heroína que he logrado respetar….no sé cómo manejar esas armas y sería un insultos si solo voy por ahí aparentando manejarlas.

-Honor en el arma y en el espíritu…que notable, mi abuelo me contaba historias que su mismo abuelo y que su propio abuelo sobre tiempos de héroes y batallas muy diferentes a las actuales ¿conoces el héroe Oda nobunaga? Nosotros los seres sensibles sabemos quiénes son los que se han convertidos en espíritus heroicos, nuestra adivina se encarga de eso, mi abuelo me conto que este humano en especial era un líder militar que hizo muchos actos horribles, asesino a sus propios hermanos para llegar al poder, causo un montón de problemas en el oriental, se convirtió en un gran militar y demás pero entonces ¿Cómo él se convirtió en un espíritu heroico? Mi abuelo escucho historias que ese humano tenía un honor sin igual, en una era en donde las armas de fuegos usadas por los mundanos comenzaba a florecer ese humano aunque utilizo algunas él se aferró como nunca al camino del samurái combatiendo como un verdadero guerrero y siendo parte del final de la era de los héroes el como muchos otros y pocos se convirtió en un espíritu heroico…. ¿captaste lo que quise decir?

-….Creo que sí. Los ideales.

-Exacto, esta era es casi imposible de que existan héroes, porque ves que en doscientos años solo seis personas tienen la oportunidad de ser un espíritu heroico y tú eres uno de ellos pero entonces tu leyenda será simplemente una personificación de los pensamientos de otros, el llamado niño-que-vivió pero eso no es suficiente para ti, tu ideal te dice que debes de aprender correctamente el uso de esas…. "copias" de nobles fantasmas, lo que quiere decir que quieres demostrarte a ti mismo…superarte por ti mismo y triunfar por ti mismo, por tus mismos logros.

-_Ella….ella sabe mi motivación…._tienes…razón , la tienes….Sería un honor tener el privilegio de ser enseñado por ustedes , por favor -Murmuro Harry y para sorpresa de algunos cayo de rodillas frente a Margoria que le miraba con solemnidad , ella era un ser inteligente y sabio , su bendición le permitió ver cosas del humano frente suyo que él no le ha mostrado y pudo hacerse una idea del porque deseaba aprender del arte del arco aun con tener su magia a su disposición. Quería probarse a sí mismo y ella no podía llamar eso un deseo egoísta; era un deseo notable, héroes como Odiseo, Perseus, Atalanta, Andrómeda, Elektra, Heracles e incluso Aquiles con algunos de ellos entrenado por el mismísimo Chiron desearon lo mismo a su modo de lo que deseaba el humano frente suyo. Reconocimiento por sí mismo. Ella observo el gesto de sumisión del joven Potter y fue ahí que tomo su decisión

-Levántate, héroe-Ordeno con voz firme Margoria y Harry cumplió con tranquilidad pero con expectación a la respuesta de la líder de los centauros. Margoria miro con seriedad a sus hermanos de manada deteniéndose en Bane que ya no se veía tan molesto pero la desconfianza seguía ahí, ella sonrió de medio lado teniendo una idea y le hizo una seña a Bane a acercarse que el centauro cumplió sin rechistar por esta vez. Margoria se alejó del humano y los otros dos centauros antes de verle de soslayo- Escúchame bien joven Potter, tu tarea principal se cumplirá más tarde, ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que te enfrentes a Bane para que demuestres tu valía, no para mi manada sino a aquellos que una vez han sido ofendidos por los de tu especie ¿aceptas?

-….Si es necesario, lo hare ¿hay límites?

-No se puede matar y si de verdad puedes usar nobles fantasmas máximo dos. Bane ¿tu aceptas?

-El humano ha aceptado, mi honor no puede ser mancado de tal manera, veamos si este humano tiene las agallas y la fuerza para soportar un combate.

-Entonces ha sido decidido, Firenze ve por las hierbas medicinales, sé que uno de ellos dos resultaran herido, los demás tomen asiento y ustedes, joven Potter y Bane, prepárense que comenzara ahora su combate- Ordeno con firmeza Margoria haciendo que los presentes hicieran rápidamente sus órdenes dadas e incluso Harry se irguió aunque eso solo es porque la centauro tenía un aura que exigía respeto y obedecía. El hecho que tenga que enfrentarse a un centauro era una sorpresa no se retrataría, en realidad se sentía emocionado, tenía tanto por demostrar sus nuevas habilidades y que mejor que un guerrero del bosque como un centauro. El observo como Bane se le es dado una armadura muy notable que cubrió su cuerpo, antebrazos, parte del estómago de su parte de caballo y dos espadas atadas en su espada además de dos bolsas amarradas en su cadera, Harry alzo una ceja ante eso y se dirige hacia Firenze que trajo una bolsa de lana llena de hierbas medicinales y botellas de madera llena de agua.

-No es que quiero ofender pero ¿Cómo es que tienen una armadura? No es que—

-Tranquilo joven, no nos ofende tu curiosidad, nosotros al igual que los humanos hemos avanzando solo que preferimos el bosque ya que es natural para nosotros e incluso déjame contarte un secreto, nuestra especie también puede ejercer la magia pero en realidad más en concreto el mana del ambiente, nosotros no tenemos magia en nuestro cuerpo como los humanos pero igual tenemos nuestros propios poderes y habilidades.

-Ya veo, me dices eso porque Bane es diestro en el manejo de mana ¿no?

-Bane puede ser arrogante y presuntuoso pero es un guerrero muy notable, nosotros tenemos nuestros propios guerreros y druidas que pueden interactuar con el mana de la naturaleza, Bane es aprendiz de esas dos artes, un guerrero y un usuario de mana, esto es un consejo joven Potter, no subestimes a Bane.

-No lo hare, por eso usare el noble fantasmas que más admiro-Con eso dicho Harry volvió a su lugar original y uso su proyección para aparecer una parte de armadura en su pecho, manos y rodillas, ese era un tipo de armadura sencilla que le dará movilidad e igual protección, no quería usar la armadura de Lancelot en ese combate, era uno de sus as bajo la manga. Margoria alzo una ceja al notar la armadura del humano pero le dejo pasar al notar que solo era una construcción mágica que simulaba una simple armadura. Después de prepararse unos minutos Bane dio un paso hacia adelante posicionando frente al pelinegro humano que doblo a un lado e hizo aparecer en sus manos mediante proyección dos lanzas , una roja cubierta por una tela morada y la otra más pequeña de color amarrillo cubierta por una tela violeta brillante. Todos los centauros abrieron los ojos al notar el aura de aquellas lanzas confirmado que efectivamente ese humano tenía la capacidad de crear nobles fantasmas, que sean creaciones de magia es lo que las hacia copias pero eran casi como si fueran las reales, Margoria debía de admirar eso del humano.

-_Son pocos quienes viven y ven a un noble fantasma y más en acción , demuestra tu valor joven humano…._Prepárense…concéntrense…!PELEEN!-Con eso Bane se lanzó hacia alta velocidad hacia Harry que alzo sus dos lanzas cubriéndose del espadazo de parte del centauro pero este alzándose de su patas delantera se lanzó directamente al pelinegro recibiendo el ataque en su pecho y ser lanzando hacia atrás , Harry gruño de dolor pero se recompuso en el aire y tiro la lanza roja en el suelo permitiéndole girar en sí mismo y posicionándose pero tuvo que rodar en el suelo para evitar una patada de parte de Bane y el comenzó a esquivar y moverse para evitar los ataques del centauro. Harry maldigo ante su incapacidad, se notaba que era un novato en el arte del combate.

-_¡maldición! Recién apenas ¡y tengo que revelar una de las identidades de mis lanzas! _¡Refuerzo!-Exclamo usando aquel hechizo que reforzaba sus músculos y huesos del cuerpo , con esa nueva velocidad él se lanzó con rapidez hacia Bane y con un tajo movió su lanza roja hacia el centauro pero este uso su antebrazo recibiendo el arma sin ningún refuerzo con una espada en su otra mano se dirigió hacia la cabeza del pelinegro pero Harry desvió el ataque con la lanza amarrilla , el retrocedió y con movimientos agiles en una danza daba ataques a Bane pero el centauro usaba su complexión única para desviar o esquivar los ataques de Harry quien se frustraba un poco cada vez más. Harry pensó en una idea y usando la lanza roja alzo suciedad del suelo y lo lanzo, Bane retrocedió pensando que su objetivo era sus ojos pero su sorpresa fue que la suciedad no llego ni cerca de la cintura y el de rapidez saco su otra espada así evitando la estocada doble del joven Potter.

-_¡me engaño haciéndome creer que en cegaría mis ojos! Eso es notable pero no es suficiente-_Pensó con calma Bane y así reinicio el duelo con grandes estocadas por todas partes, la velocidad de los dos combatientes era notable pero mientras una era natural la otra era mágica y aunque Harry tenía un montón de energía de sobra estaba notando que su oponente le estaba dominando. Era obvio, Harry ni tenía un mes en intentar replicar los movimientos de un guerrero mientras que Bane tiene años, era obvio que Bane era el que tenía el control de la batalla. Harry hizo una mueca, era obvio que tendría que mostrar sus nobles fantasmas pero se sentía tan deprimido que tenía que llegar a ese extremo pero se recordó que él estaba ahí para aprender y en ese combate para saber sus límites. El con un movimiento rápido tomo la punta de su lanza roja y usando lo largo que era hizo espacio entre él y el centauro permitiéndole dar un paso hacia atrás. Bane se mantuvo en calma y observo que el humano iba a demostrar una de sus cartas de triunfos , el igual lo haría comenzando a guardar una de sus espadas y tomando algo de una de las bolsas amarradas en su caderas-_ muéstranos lo que eres , humano…espera ¿Qué esta…?_

Harry dejo caer la lanza amarrilla al suelo.

_-Aquí comienza ,el poder que he ganado…_La necesitare después , espero que pueda ganar tu respeto señor Bane porque te he mostrado el noble fantasma que me hace sentir orgulloso , el arma una vez portada por Diarmuid Ua Duibhne y que yo admiro…esta es **Gae Dearg**-Exclamo Harry con voz calmada y en su mano , la tela que cubría la lanza roja se evaporo dejándola en su forma total mostrando una forma única con varias marcas de runas en ella , con forma de espira en la punta y su hoja era fina pero mortal. Un arma de que admirarse. Harry la tomo con las dos manos y aunque era inexperto y sus movimientos eran descuidados él se movió con gracia de aquel que hace algo notable. Él se lanzó hacia Bane lanzando estocadas con fuerzas que chocaban con la espada del centauro causando ondas de sonidos del chirrido de metal contra metal , Bane se movía esquivando las furiosas estocadas de Harry ocasionando ondas de vientos o la destrucción de árboles o pedazos de tierras en donde la lanza entraba en contacto , Harry uso refuerzo en sus piernas y dio un salto hacia Bane intentando atacarle hacia el corazón pero el centauro hizo caer sus piernas traseras y doblo su cintura hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de Harry que gruño para sí mismo-_¡maldición! ¡Mal movimiento!_

_-_¡No te confíes humano! ¡Polvo explosión!-Exclamo Bane sacando polvo verde de una de las bolsas y las arrojo hacia Harry que cayó de rodillas al suelo, el observo por unos segundos ese polvo cubrirle antes de que una oscilación llego y Harry uso Gae Dearg para cubrirse del ataque pero entonces ocurrió una pequeña explosión enviando al joven Potter chocar con fuerza contra varios árboles sufriendo algunas quemaduras. Bane sonrió levemente ya que el había usado como menciono un polvo explosivo que solo se activaba al choque de metal contra metal , perfecto para el enfrentamiento entre armas , pero él no se confió sino esperaría que haría el humano ahora y no se sorprendió al verlo levantarse.

Harry no dijo nada más lanzarse con velocidad pura moviendo a Gae Dearg en movimientos circulares mientras observaba el siguiente movimiento del centauro, Bane no le dio respuesta más que lanza otra horda de polvo explosivo pero entonces su espada comenzó a ser cubierta por una neblina verdosa e igual comenzó a brillar de color verde y el centauro con un gran tajo lanzo una cuchilla de energía verde que al entrar en contacto con el polvo causo una gran explosión. Bane saco su otra espada y esta mismo comenzó a brillar de verde, esa es su habilidad de uso de mana del ambiente y era llamado: **Lanzador verde. **Usando el mana crea una onda de viento que reacciona con el polvo explosivo y causa una explosión instantánea , más pequeña que la original pero notable en combate , Bane se preparó y no se equivocó desde el humo surgiera la gran lanza roja que entro en contacto con su propia espada e iba a lanzar un contrataque con un lanzador verde pero para su sorpresa chispas llovieron de su espada y la energía de mana fue expulsado de la misma como si ella hubiera cancelado , Bane rápidamente se movió para evitar ser atacado en sus piernas por los movimientos y puñaladas del humano que se veía un poco peor para desgate pero aún continuaba. Bane podía respetar eso pero él tenía que derrotar a ese humano , su orgullo y terquedad se lo decía , cubriendo a sus dos espada con energía de mana se lanzó hacia adelante dando grandes estocadas que chocaban contra la Gae Dearg de Harry pero al igual que la vez anterior la energía almacenada era dispersada , Harry aprovecho eso al tomar la punta opuesta de Gae Dearg e intento un ataque barrido hacia la cabeza de Bane pero este se agacho y envió un gran tajo hacia el hombro derecho del joven humano pero este maniobro la gran lanza roja deteniendo el movimiento , Bane frunció el ceño saltando hacia atrás evitando otro ataque del pelinegro humano ya que noto como una fisura apareció en su espada derecha después del contacto con Gae Dearg.

-_Ya veo, esa arma es un noble fantasma que tiene la particularidad de dejar una "cicatriz" en los objetos estancados, libera el mana de mi arma y por cada golpe una fisura se está formando, no me di cuenta que me está costando más concentrar mana en mis espadas, esa lanza es efectivamente un arma Anti-magia de la mejor clase, quizás…_Tu, humano, esa lanza….apuesto que puede evadir la defensas de los escudos y demás ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente, Gae Dearg es una arma muy curiosa ¿no? es perfecto para construcciones hechas de magia pero también tiene la singularidad de atacar hacia las armaduras. Es el arma perfecta para luchar contra—

-Enemigos armados mágicos, ya veo _¿Es esto lo que se refiere a un noble fantasma? Con razón son objetos de terror y esta es solo una , este humano debió de ser muy suertudo para tener tal tesoro en sus manos o una copia de ella , pero…._aun con eso estas en la última muchacho , un guerrero experimentado puede superar incluso a aquel que tiene la mejor arma y te lo demostrare….**!Lanzador verde: polvo de las hadas!-**Exclamo con poder Bane que causo que algunos centauros e incluso Harry se tensaran al sentir la presencia del centauro aumentar significativamente pero incluso antes de que el joven Potter se moviera Bane en un movimiento extraño metió bruscamente sus dos espadas en las dos bolsas de su caderas y después las despedazo alzándola notando que estaba cubierto a montón de polvo explosivo y mana al aire antes de dejarla caer hacia adelante , Harry abrió los ojos y solo pudo alzar Gae Dearg un poco antes de que todo el lugar fuera cubierto por un gran poderosa explosión que destrozo todo hacia adelante con fuerza. Bane dio unos saltos hacia atrás esperando al humano ,el poder de la explosión fue tremenda que incluso destrozaría una torre de Hogwarts con seguridad pero Bane era precavido y tenía órdenes de no matar por lo que solo uso la cantidad de polvo explosivo de una bolsa en el combate , si fuera una guerra verdadera entonces no usaría una bolsa sino sus espadas especiales **Lanzadores Bakushi **y sabía bien que el humano estaría a lo mucho inconsciente pero tenía que respetarlo- _Es un novato pero peleo con fiereza , eso puedo respetar aun siendo humano._

Entonces se escuchó una frase que resonó en el lugar…

-**Soy lo anormal de mi preciada arma**_**…**_-Y en un estallido de velocidad Harry surgió del humo casi a punto de caer desfallecido pero con fiereza sosteniendo a una Gae Dearg brillante se lanzó hacia Bane tomándole por sorpresa que incluso no pudo hacer nada para recibir un gran tajo en todo su pecho de la gran lanza roja e incluso que ignoro la protección de la armadura del centauro pero Harry no se detuvo sino llevo su lanza e hizo tropezar a Bane en sus patas delanteras e igual girando en sí mismo golpeo a Bane en el pecho con Gae Dearg pero esta al entrar en contacto con la piel del centauro estallo en una pequeña explosión enviando hacia atrás a varios metros a Bane y Gae Dearg se deshizo en partículas de luz pero Harry no se detuvo en ese momento sino que metió su pie derecho en el suelo y lo alzo dejando a la vista entre la suciedad a la lanza olvidada de 1,4 metros amarrilla que Harry en un parpadeo deshizo la tela que le cubría mostrando todo su esplendor y con velocidad sosteniéndola en sus dos manos corrió hacia el centauro que cayó de rodillas por sus heridas y no podía hacer nada-…!**GAE…!**

**-**_Este humano…ha ganado...supongo que…debo de darle….la oportunidad de….probarse…..no me decepciones….humano…_

**-¡….BUIDHE!-**Grito finalmente Harry conectando una cortada en el pecho de Bane dejando una gran equis en su pecho, Harry termino a espalda del centauro hasta que este último cayó al suelo completamente derrotado siguiéndole a el poco después mientras Gae Buidhe desaparecía finalmente. Gae Buidhe no es una lanza normal , la herida que es causada por esa lanza no puede ser curada a órdenes del usuario de dicha arma o que la arma sea destruida , con esa herida maldita más los daños anteriores del ataque de Harry fue suficiente para bajar a Bane definitivamente y eso que el convirtió a Gae Dearg en un Fantasma roto , es decir , que concentro una gran cantidad de energía mágica/Prana en un noble fantasma dándole más poder pero en su momento esta estallara en una gran explosión destruyendo el noble fantasma , ese movimiento de por si es una barbaridad debido que los nobles fantasmas son el orgullo y tesoro de sus usuarios tantos originales como quizás los siguientes pero Harry tenia copias y podía hacer muchas más por lo que él podría convertir cuanta veces quiera a sus nobles fantasmas en fantasmas rotos. Harry estaba en muy mal estado, estaba incluso más herido que su enfrentamiento a Quirrell y al basilisco en sus años anteriores pero él tenía una sonrisa de dicha en su rostro porque el próspero y triunfo-_…aún tengo…mucho que aprender…pero ahora puedo…saborear el orgullo…._

Y así Harry Potter cayo finalmente desmayado.

Margoria , Firenze y los otros centauros se acercaron con cautela y reverencia a la zona de combate , hileras , grandes agujeros , más de quince arboles destruidos , zonas quemadas , agujeros pequeños , raras formaciones en la tierra y demás se podía observar , eso no era una pelea de demostración , fue un verdadero combate , un combate de los antiguos y buenos tiempos. Que Bane no haya usado sus armas principales y no haber tomado en serio al muchacho además que el mismo sea un novato y le falta condicionamiento físico entonces de seguro la mitad de ese sector del bosque ya estuviera ardiendo en llamas y aun así la batalla hubiera continuado por horas , la derrota de Bane fue que subestimo al muchacho y fue tomado por sorpresa por las habilidades especiales de este mientras que la caída del chico fue por la inexperiencia y falta de una adecuada defensa pero el humano gano ,de eso no cabía duda. Margoria con una mirada le insto a sus hermanos llevarse a Bane a su hogar manteniendo en mente en vigilar más al impetuoso centauro, puede ser arrogante y criticón pero sí que tenía un gran nervio de guerrero e igual ella ordeno con la mirada a Firenze a que se llevara al chico Potter a que fuera curado por los curanderos de la manada. El chico tendrá su verdadera prueba después, hoy el merece descansar como un ganador, además se le necesitaba en máxima condiciones porque lo que le esperaba seria duro. Margoria sonrió, al final las cosas quizás puedan resultar mejor.

* * *

**Días después.**

Harry siseo levemente mientras los elfos Equius y Porrim le aplicaba alcohol en sus heridas en la espalda con cuidado, sus heridas de su enfrentamiento contra Bane fueron notables pero no eran peligrosas como se esperaría, a lo mucho tendría que estar varios días en reposo y estará una vez más en su mejor momento. Por suerte su visita a los centauros ocurrió en un viernes por lo que tuvo el fin de semana para descansar y si bien algunos le preguntaron del porque la mayoría de su cara estuvo cubierta por vendas y que corto su cabello a los lados eso no le molestaba a Harry, las quemaduras desaparecerán con algunas opciones y cortarse el pelo en ese corte era necesario para tratar con la quemadura que apareció encima de su ojo izquierdo y siguió hasta su cuero cabelludo.

El sonrió ligeramente debido a que en aquel combate obtuvo muchas cosas , su progreso en su entrenamiento que si bien era poco era muy notable además de poder luchar hasta más allá de sus límites , si bien no podía replicar los movimientos de Diarmuid el logro hacer lo mejor posible, también se ganó el respeto de algunos de los centauros y muchos esperaban que el superara su prueba que en realidad era una gran ayuda para su manada y como un Bones extra obtuvo la primera línea de su aria de su realidad mármol , es notable ya que le parecía un poco sarcástico que su aria tenga algo que ver con su anormalidad pero entonces también está el punto de que en vez de ser espada como lo era para su usuario original eran preciadas armas , en total significaba que su realidad mármol se centra en todo aquello que es considerado arma. Harry se relajó al sentir las vendas puesta en su cuerpo ya que estas tenían esencia de hierbas medicinales y le ayudara en su entrenamiento , aun con estar herido él quería seguir entrenando además que el día anterior Dobby y su equipo descubrieron varios restos de nobles fantasmas que Harry quería agregar a su realidad mármol con rastreo. Su sonrisa se volvió salvaje ante ello por lo que él se levantó y se irguió observando el gran dojo que la sala de los menesteres tomo, el observo de reojo a Equius y Porrim esperar alguna orden suya que él le respondió de inmediato.

-Por favor, quiero que hagan lo mismo que en estos días y hagan aparecer ilusiones mías en la escuela, no quiero que los profesores noten mis faltas. Gracias chicos-Agrego lo último sonriendo ligeramente, los dos elfos asintieron y se aparecieron a cumplir las ordenes de su maestro. Harry dio un suspiro hondo antes de separar un poco las piernas y extender sus manos a los lados-….Trace on….**soy lo anormal de mi preciada arma…**

Y en un estallido aparecieron nuevas armas.

Frente suyo flotando en el aire surgió hecho de Prana una gran espada negra con un crista verde brillante en la empuñadura y una tela negra envuelta en la misma se trataba de la legendaria **Balmung**: _gran espada fantasmal, Tala del demonio volador , _la espada usada por Siegfried y que mato al demoniaco Dragon Fafner , siguiente era un gran bastón negro con bordes amarrillo que cambio de tamaño un poco , esa era la **Rú Yì Bàng: **_el bastón del rey mono _usado por Sun Wukong o el rey mono , Es un bastón de hierro (pero tan duro como el diamante) que puede cambiar de tamaño de acuerdo al deseo de su dueño además de otorga a su usuario una gran poderosa fuerza aunque era un arma un poco pesada , la siguiente en aparecer era **Hrunting** : _sabueso de los Llanos Rojos _blandida por Beowulf , Es un arma de tono negro con algunas aristas pequeñas enrollado alrededor del núcleo delgada, en espiral alrededor de ella y algo curvada hacia afuera dándole una forma de un tornillo forma de varias partes , de sus manos aparecieron unas armaduras azules pálido con placas de metal en puntas que retumbabas chispas eléctricas siendo en realidad la **Jarngreipr**: _puño del dios del trueno _, siguiendo llamo otros nobles fantasmas invocando una gran hacha de color azul con un mango de color verde con un pequeño hilo en la punta de la empuñadura en donde tiene amarrado una pequeña estrellas azul ,su nombre era **Varunaastra**: _Arma sobrenatural de los mares _y en su otra mano apareció un artefacto pequeño en forma de triángulo con grandes picas en la parte baja y una pequeña manija que permitía ser manejado , ese era **Vajra**: _diamante del rayo_ un arma de impacto de gran poder , entonces el deshizo esas dos armas haciendo aparecer otra dos nuevas; una lanza de color morado con una gran forma circular en punta y un mango en la mitad de la vara mientras que la otra era quizás llamarlo sería una lanza-espada ya teniendo un mango muy largo en donde tenían dos hilos de color rojo y una hoja en donde terminaba con una forma similar a una lanza , era de color blanco con líneas verde en formas de runas nórdicas.

Se trataban de las legendarias armas **Gungnir** y **Laevateinn**.

-Esto es lo que soy…un creador de armas….soy yo el que posee las armas ¡soy yo!-Exclamo con júbilo Harry expulsando más de su poder , llamando más armas que aparecían más y más en la habitación , hubo muchas que el ya había invocando pero otras eran nuevas como una gran cimitarra de hoja curva terminaba en dos puntas con un mango de oro y rojo llamada **Zulfigar** , otra era una espada muy larga casi de dos metros con un mango fino de color negro ,esa espada era **Honjo Masamune** , entonces surgió otra espada de apariencia similar a cualquier espada de edad media solo que en su guardia era dos puntas apuntando hacia arriba de color negro con un rubi en el centro que respondía con el nombre de la **Espada de Damocles**: _la espada del desencanto _que podía hacer flaquear a cualquier enemigo o una gran lanza de azul verdoso enfermizo que recibía el nombre de la **Lanza de Fobos**: el gran pánico que invoca esa misma emoción quien la viera y demás armas aparecían a su alrededor. Y Harry reía con fuerza debido a la dicha de poseer las copias de tales armas, porque era único en algo que el solo podía hacer. Y los habitantes de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y dummstrang temblaron ante los cambios de aire en el castillo mágico.

Temblaron por el poder de las copias de armas de leyendas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, la última parte tuve que hacerla dos veces debido a que no me decidía que hacer, espero que haya sido de su agrado. La diferencia del potencial de Shirou y Harry es que mientras que el primero puede usar el estilo de acuerdo al arma en un modo de imitación y tiene más control Harry tiene más potencial, poder y variedad de arma, a diferencia de Shirou que está limitado al uso de las armas proyectadas que puede usar además que el desgaste de su circuitos mágicos, Harry no tiene esas limitaciones. La razón del porque al parecer Harry puede proyectar armas divinas es debido que al tener parte de las mismas en su poder es hace copias de sus mejores momentos pero no son exactamente armas divinas, son armas poderosas si pero no tan invencibles como deberían de hacer, es igual como Emiya Shirou modifica sus proyecciones como Caladbolg o el martillo de Thor para crear versiones propias incluso cuando esta última supuestamente es un arma divina. Es igual también que Shirou es capaz de hacer una copia de Avalon aun cuando no puede reproducir su construcción ya que fue hecha por hadas pero al tenerla dentro entonces es capaz de ignorar las reglas y hacer una copia , en este caso al tener los restos de estos nobles fantasma Harry puede proyectarla sin ningún problema. **

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate Broken worlds.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creador, Fate stay night tampoco me pertenece sino le pertenece a Type-moon. **

**Este fic posiblemente en el futuro tendrá harem que es usualmente lo que hago en cada fic. Posiblemente tenga frases o temas que puedan ser mal dichos así que de antemano me disculpo y espero que le guste. **

**Como he mencionado antes aquí esfera de realidad es mencionado como realidad mármol así que disculpen quien no entienden o no le gusten el modo de pronunciarse.**

_Aracnofobia._

-96…97….98…99….listo, ahora descansare un poco-Murmuro Harry Potter después de terminar unas abdominales, a un lado suyo estaba Equius que le dio a Harry una toalla que el joven tomo no sin antes darle la gracias al elfo. Los centauros le habían dado una semana para prepararse para su máxima prueba y Harry se la ha matado entrenando además de alimentándose de los mejores alimentos y pociones que sus elfos podían darle , no le dolía usar dinero de su fondo de confianza pero aprendio de parte de uno de sus elfos llamado Mituna que la familia Potter tenían una gran bóveda llena de dinero que sería accesible a los 17 años y que cada año se le da más de mil galeones para su estudio pero como el no gasta mucho dinero pudo enviar a sus elfos a la compra de pociones más fuertes , ahora incluso ya no necesitaba usar gafas y sus huesos estaban en su mejor momento. Estaba volviéndose más fuerte físicamente pero debía de entrenar más.

-maestro , Aradia y Karkat han logrado conseguir el metal que deseaba-Le informo de improvisto Equius a Harry que le miro de reojo recordando a los tres nuevos elfos que contracto , los elfos domestico han escuchado de los curiosos trabajos que el pedía además de su deseo de pagarle y tratarle con respeto que algunos pocos se le han acercado por voluntad propia , los elfos llamados Aradia y Karkat tenían como objetivo tomar los metales más finos o en mejor estado en Hogwarts o en la fundidora debido que tenía el objetivo de crear sus propios códigos místicos , ya al haber rastreado y analizado Hiramekarei se hizo una idea de cómo usar las runas para darle efectos a los objetos pero debía de aprender más , el pretendía crear un arma de gran alcance y la sala de los menesteres tenían muy buenos materiales. Harry no quería solo un simple código místico; él quería uno que en el futuro seria su propio noble fantasma. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias por informarme Equius, ahora debo de irme. No se olviden de sellar este lugar sin mi presencia ¿oyeron?-oh si puede parecer egoísta pero considerando que todos le dieron la espalda Harry pensó que era el curso a seguir en mantener su taller oculto. Efectivamente hizo oficial la sala de los menesteres su taller, un lugar en donde magus siguen su investigación y descubrimiento, era un lugar privado para cada magus y no era fácil que este permita la presencia de otros debido al miedo del robo de secretos. Harry estaba ahí entrenando si pero estudiaba más las capacidades de su realidad mármol, proyecciones y refuerzo, aun le faltaba mucho para investigar como ¿Cuál es el límite de proyecciones, como resultara la fusión de dos nobles fantasmas, es posible hacer hechizos mágicos a través de sus armas? Y la lista seguía. Entonces por ello la sala de los menesteres será su único lugar de privacidad exclusiva.

Con ese pedido dicho Harry fue a bañarse en el baño dado por la habitación y ya listo salió igual comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts viendo estudiantes de la propia como también de dummstrang y Beauxbatons , el noto los botones difamadores a su persona pero la verdad el sentía era vergüenza hacia a los otros , él no era tan arrogante ya que muy bien sabia como son esas clases de personas pero él sabía bien que él estaba más allá del nivel de quizás la gran mayoría de los habitantes actuales en el castillo por lo que su pequeño actito de molestarle solo les gano una sonrisa de parte de Harry burlándose de ellos , diciéndoles que eran imbéciles , que eran estúpidos y que eran ovejas que seguían los parámetros de otros. Su poder era notable en ese momento y no era arrogancia exclamar que él podría derrotar a Dumbledore en un combate aunque tenía sus dudas, Dumbledore era viejo y frágil pero su inteligencia y añadiendo que tenía un noble fantasma autentico en su ser que potenciaba su poder mágico le hacía un objetivo muy peligroso pero Harry tenía sus buenos puntos.

Harry cerro los ojos por un momento dejando un lado esos pensamientos, el hecho que el viejo voluntariamente le puso con sus tíos sabiendo lo crueles que serían los Dursley era uno de los puntos en que Harry ya no confiaba en el viejo en lo más mínimo e incluso el deseo de matarle era perceptible pero Harry sabia mejor, tendría a todos los magos contra suyo así que dejaría ese pensamiento a un lado pero por si la mosca siempre estará listo. Harry empujo distraídamente a Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones intentar meterse con él al usar esas cosas que Draco Malfoy regalo a los demás , Harry solo les lanzo una mirada de asco que tenso a las dos chicas , no por nada Harry gritaba depredador y una mirada de él podía hacer tensa a cualquiera. Con su punto hecho el siguió su camino pensando en que debería de hacer….

-Hey Potter, ahí estas, tengo que hablar contigo-Harry escucho y observo que quien le hablo fue el profesor moody, Harry frunció el ceño ya que ahora notaba algo fuera con el profesor pero no sabía que, el decidió no darle importancia. El siguió caminando siendo seguido rápidamente por el profesor ya tomando un pasillo vacío. Harry alzo una ceja hacia el profesor esperando sus palabras que no tardo en hablar- Has estado perdido muchacho, manteniendo un perfil bajo, interesante, te proteges de los enemigos.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Sí, porque es importante tener ¡vigilancia contaste!...pero de eso no deseo hablar, entonces muchacho ¿Qué hará en la primera prueba?

-Sobrevivir.

-….Si, eso es obvio pero ¿Qué hará en tu prueba?

-Tomar mi reto de frente y triunfar, es sencillo.

-Tu….espera ¿tú no sabes de que se trata de la primera tarea?

-¿debería?

-Te aseguro que Diggory, Delacour y Krum ya han sido informado, me sorprende que no sepas.

-Es porque he estado en mis propios asuntos ¿entonces ellos ya saben? Que insulto.

-….supongo, entonces, si no sabes entonces yo—

-No, no me digas-Corto Harry con una mirada fría deteniendo al profesor que le miro confundido tanto en su respuesta como tal del porque se tensó ante el peligro. El oculto Barty Crouch Jr. fue uno de los Mortifagos más notables y él ha estado en situaciones en donde se ha vivido la muerte e incluso causado algunas de ellas pero entonces ¿Por qué un mocoso de catorce años le causo por un momento un terror igual que la presencia que el señor oscuro? La presencia de ese chico era muy notable, Barty Crouch Jr. se sintió un poco intimidado. Harry comenzó a caminar ignorando al profesor aunque siguió hablando- No quiero saber la verdad del primer reto porque yo no soy un tramposo como los otros tres que aun con ser mayores necesitan ayuda de otros…._yo ya no soy así, he madurado. _Competiré a mis propios términos y al triunfar puedo saborear la victoria como debe de ser.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pasara….?

-Profesor….Cállate y respeta mi decisión-Hablo Harry con una voz de frialdad y autoridad absoluta , el oculto Crouch reacciono por instinto tomando su varita pero el joven Potter le miro de reojo con una mirada que prometía que si le apuntaba iba a perder más que un brazo , después de unos segundos Harry continuo su camino dejando atrás al Mortífago oculto preguntándose qué ocurrirá en el futuro y que hará el niño Potter ante lo que le esperaba y el esperaba que nada terrible para así no desestabilizar el plan de su maestro pero de igual forma él se comprometió a ver la primera tarea.

**Dos días después.**

-…y con cumplir esta tarea te ganaras el respeto y una posición de honor entre la manada, aprenderás el arte del tiro con arco y como bonos extra el arte del combate con espada. Es algo que muchos en más de dos mil años no han tenido el honor de tener, Harry Potter.

-…Déjame recapitular ¿quieres que mates a cada uno de las Acromantulas del bosque prohibido que debo de comentar de nuevo también a Aragog, la jodida araña más grande del mundo y hacerlo por si solo?

-Por supuesto, obviamente es fácil para ti con todas las copias de nobles fantasmas que tienes contigo.

-No es que diga que no pero ¿Por qué ustedes no han hecho eso?

-….Hay reglas que se debe de cumplir, Harry Potter, en este bosque hay un espíritu de la naturaleza que gobierna sobre ella, no la conozco pero mi manada desde hace siglos ha respetado a esta entidad como un ser superior, una de las reglas es que no se debe eliminar a otra especie, atacar algunos si pero no se puede eliminar pero también los seres extranjeros pueden atacar a las otras especies, las Acromantulas cumplen esas dos características.

-Mmmm… ¿es tan grave? Y aun así ¿Por qué no le expulsan o la exterminan?

-Sí, es muy grave, unicornios, hadas, cangrejos de fuegos y los pequeños de mi manada han sido comidos por esos bichos y estas arañas solo pueden ser expulsado por un solo tipo de mano que la trajo aquí en primer lugar; mano humana o gigante y te tenemos a ti a la mano. Le hemos dicho a Hagrid que nos ayude a exterminar esa especie pero ese zoquete imbécil berrea sobre esas horribles criaturas y Dumbledore nos ha amenazado con sacarnos de aquí, estamos enojados y todo porque unos bichos que un semí-gigante trajo aquí desde hace décadas ha causado tantos problemas.

-Ya veo, creo que no hay de otra, hare esta tarea, será duro pero sé que triunfare.

-Esperare tu regreso, Harry Potter, te deseo suerte en tu batalla.

Con eso Margoria cabalgo dejando a Harry solo en esa pequeña colina dejando a la vista de una parte extensa del bosque, en la cual en una parte había hojas un poco más oscuras además de telas de arañas ya viejas y desechas, Harry podía observar a su izquierda a la lejanía a Hogwarts, era lo suficientemente lejos como para mostrar todo rastro de destrucción y sin llamar la atención. Su misión era exterminar a Aragog y la cámara de los huevos y alimentos de las Acromantulas poniendo fui su existencia en el bosque pero será complicado, son miles y quizás unos millones de esas arañas en ese bosque pero Harry tenían poder en bruto en él. El exhalo profundamente calmando un poco sus nervios y encendió sus circuitos mágicos que vibraron de poder, el aire a su alrededor se hizo más pesado, más caliente, una posible consecuencia del uso de los circuitos mágicos pero eso era de lo de menos. Harry tomo la venda de su ojo mostrando una pequeña marca encima de su ceja cruzándole hasta llegar bajo su ojo izquierdo. El observo el bosque con seriedad antes de decidir que era hora.

-Trace on….-Dijo con firmeza y en una luz brillante que cubría su cuerpo apareció una gran armadura de cuerpo completo de color gris azulado brillante de grandes partes al estilo medieval , bajo su brazo derecho era un casco con un hilo blanco largo que caía hasta el suelo y tenía una rejilla fina lineal en donde podría ver. Él se puso el casco y soltó un suspiro que resonó como un chirrido metálico, él se encorvo y activo el poder de esa armadura, sintiendo su cuerpo mejorarse como nunca antes ha sentido y observar un aura negra cubrir todo su cuerpo y la visera de sus ojos brillar de color rojo Harry gruño levemente-**Armadura de Lancelot: **_Por la gloria de alguien, veamos_ qué tan fuerte es esta armadura.

¡CLAP!

Dando un gran salto Harry salto hacia adelante mientras invocada en su manos dos espadas con sus hojas siendo más anchas de los normal aunque con ligeras diferencias ,una tenía una tela roja amarrada en la mitad de la hoja con un mango purpura y roja mientras que la otra espada tenia marcas de runas impresa en la hoja y su mango era amarrillo con negro además era un poco más pequeña que la otra , se trataban de **Moralltach: **_La gran furia _y** Beagalltach**: _la pequeña furia _una de sus copias noble fantasmas más cercanos , Moralltach era una gran espada que cortaba a todo que se cruzara atinando las probabilidades y efecto y Beagalltach tenía la habilidad de vibrar de "furia" que en tiempo moderno era comparar la fuerza de una motosierra además que tenían juntos un movimiento especial el cual era un ataque que le daba el título del ataque corta-montañas que era en específico para esa batalla. Con la emoción recorrer en su venas Harry dio un grito de desafío viendo a muchas Acromantulas en su campo de visión y así el comenzó a girar en sí mismo , raro en sí pero en realidad ese era el estilo de lucha de las dos espadas furias y gracias a su velocidad ganada Harry se convirtió en un torbellino de cortes y patadas que deshizo a todas las Acromantulas en su camino pero él no se detuvo , observando por el rabillo de ojo que los bichos comenzaban a moverse el lanzo sus dos espadas trapazando la cabeza y siguiendo delante de varias de las arañas gigantes , el dio un salto hacia adelante atrapando una que planeaba atraparlo pero Harry golpeo su puño en toda la parte baja de la araña matándola rápidamente ,el llamo a Moralltach y Beagalltach continuando con sus cortes antes de detenerse y apuntarles con Beagalltach.

-¡Vibra, **Beagalltach**!-Exclamo Harry y las runas de la espada brillaron antes de que la espada comenzara a vibrar con fiereza como si fuera una motosierra pero Harry no se detuvo ahí sino con un movimiento de un lado de la espada surgieron ondas de viento vibrante que explotaron en las Acromantulas haciéndoles explotar, Harry sabía bien que ese movimiento a otra criatura e incluso mago no sería tan potente pero el apunto en la zona sensible de esos bichos.

El apunto con Moralltach y se lanzó hacia adelante gritando con fuerza, una de la acromantula esquivo su movimiento pero Harry giro su espada y aun igual no alcanzo a dañarle apareció también una cortada en el tórax del arácnido y todo gracias a la habilidad de atinar las posibilidades ¿si el ataque podía dañarle aun estando cerca? Entonces es posible. Ese es el poder cortante absoluto de Moralltach. Harry observo la llegada de más Acromantulas, haciendo desaparecer las dos espadas el extendió su mano haciendo aparecer otro noble fantasma que brillo con fuerza mientras el daba unos salto hacia atrás, en su manos era un especie de joyas amarrilla que fue cubierta por energía eléctrica.

-Contemplen a ¡**Vajra**!-Grito con fuerza lanzando el arma pequeña que impacto en el suelo causado una gran explosión eléctrica que hizo retumbar la tierra , Harry invoco a otra dos Vajra y las lanzo hacia otros cumulitos de Acromantulas haciéndole estallar , el sintió que una sombra crecía suyo y observo que una acromantula le tomó por sorpresa y le iba a caer encima , el proyecto en su mano **Hiramekarei** y dejo el flujo de su energía en aquella arma y con un gran choque golpeo aquella araña y se lanzó igual concentrando un poderoso repulso en la espada martillo chocándola en un grupo de Acromantulas , el observo que estaba siendo rodeado rápidamente , el invoco **la lanza de Fobos** haciendo detener por un momento a las Acromantulas y en su otra mano hizo aparecer un código místico llamado **Clarisse: **_lanza de hija de la guerra , _una lanza común de color marrón y una punta triangular que fue cubierta por chispas de color rojo , Harry con maestría comenzó a girarse atacando con las dos lanzas con Fobos causando pequeñas fisuras en los arácnidos gigantes y estos mismos convulsionaban por visiones de terror que son causadas por el arma maldita mientras ráfagas eléctricas rojas era proyectadas por la lanza Clarisse , el dio un salto al esquivar la caída de dos árboles de cortesía de varios de esos bichos , el tomo a Fobos y lo lanzo como jabalina trapazando algunas pero Harry sabía bien que aún seguía rodeado.

Harry sostuvo a Clarisse con sus dos manos moviéndose lentamente siendo visto por los múltiples ojos de las Acromantulas y cuando estas saltaron Harry concentro mucha energía mágica en su lanza y la choco en el suelo causando una gran explosión de ondas de rayos que vaporizo algunos arácnido pero el joven Potter no se detuvo sino proyecto a Hiramekarei y con un poderoso tango expulso un Expelliarmus hacia otro grupo de Acromantulas , el salto esquivando varios ataques y respondió dando martillazos a los bichos pero entonces uno cayó encima de su cuerpo ,el gruño al sentir los colmillos de la araña intentar penetrar su armadura pero esta no era para nada una broma , fue portada por Lancelot por lo que era muy resistente , solo un verdadero guerrero y demás era capaz de romper su defensa , el giro en sí mismo enviando a la araña a otro lado pero otras se acercaron y Harry gruño enojado por eso por lo que proyecto a **Hrunting** y con un movimiento oscilante causo que la tierra fuera dividida y que mucha Acromantulas fuera enviadas al aire como si fueran títeres pero Harry no se detuvo ahí sino se concentró en todos sus oponentes.

-**Soy lo anormal de mi preciada arma**….-Recito el joven pelinegro y desde el aire surgieron proyecciones de espadas, hachas, lanzas, martillos y flechas que cayeron como balas hacia las Acromantulas deshaciéndola como si fueran papel. El concentro más de su energía mágica proyectando otra arma la cual era **Hrotti**: _el tesoro del Dragon _y de su exótica hoja surgió un mar de llamas de fuego azul, el joven Potter clavo la espada en el suelo y todo el lugar estallo de un gran mar de llamaradas azul incinerando todo a su alrededor dejando más que cenizas y unos que otros exoesqueletos de los grandes arácnidos- **llamarada Azure**….esto es solo es el comienzo…Trace on….

Harry comenzó a correr hacia adelante mientras hacía aparecer en sus manos el arco **Tauropolos** y en su otra mano la espada tornillo **Caladbolg** que comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en una flecha lineal de color azul brilloso , Harry dio un gran salto hacia adelante aterrizando encima de la copa de un árbol observando sin sorpresa a Acromantulas acercarse siendo del tamaño de un automóvil , los que se enfrento era apenas de la baja categoría , ahora se estaba enfrentando a los guerreros de las Acromantulas. Harry poso la flecha en el arco místico y se preparó como pudo, a diferencia de las otras flechas no había necesidad de saber cómo utilizar un arco con el movimiento que el justamente iba a hacer. El apunto como mejor pudo activando de paso refuerzo en sus músculos y huesos, la fuerza del disparo seria mucho para él, y apunto lo mejor que pudo hacia las grandes criaturas que se movían despedazando todo a su paso. Y Harry sin saberlo en su espalda la figura espectral de un héroe de cabello blanco, piel morena, de armadura negra y una capa roja se preparaba para hacer el mismo movimiento que el mismo iba a hacer.

-¡**Caladbolg II**: _flecha espada circular falsa_!-Y lo siguiente era un haz de luz ser disparado por Harry y aunque fue descuidada siguió de largo antes de entrar en contacto con una de las Acromantulas. Lo siguiente que se vio fue una explosión de luz que se vería a distancia por todas partes antes de dar paso a un gran remolino triturador que despedazo a todo a su paso para después dar paso a una gran explosión. Lo que serían 30 mega-Acromantulas ya no había nada lo que demostraba una vez más lo aterrador que era la fuerza de los nobles fantasmas. Harry bajo Tauropolos un poco apretando los dientes ya que sus dedos le dolían y eso que uso refuerzo en sus extremidades, necesitaba aprender a tirar flechas mejor pero viendo as más de esas Acromantulas moverse hacia su lugar se irguió de nuevo invocando Hrotti pero al igual que Caladbolg esta se convirtió en una flecha lineal de luz de color rojo y con firmeza apunto**-¡HROTTI!**

Con un rugido el noble fantasma que fue convertido en un fantasma roto fue disparado hacia los arácnidos gigantes y al impactar un mar de llamas estallo consumiendo todo a su alrededor, Harry proyecto tres Caladbolg y las tomo con cuidado lanzándolas hacia a donde podía ver a cualquier Acromantulas además de observar a sus espalda por si alguna de esas arañas intentaban atraparle por la guardia baja. Efectivamente noto como unas usaban su seda para intentar llegar a su posición pero Harry invoco **las cadenas de Andrómeda** atrapándolas para después inundarlas de Prana haciéndolas estallar, el cambio de posición y apunto otro Caladbolg a otro grupo de megas Acromantulas, notaba que estaban aumentando de tamaño pero eran despachadas con facilidad con sus invencibles tiros. El continuo hacia como unos cuarenta minutos destrozando a más de mil y más de Acromantulas observando que alrededor de toda la zona estaba parcialmente destruida, una destrucción que los centauros lloraran pero él les había advertido que si deseaba sobrevivir tendría que usar fuerza excesiva y este sería el resultado y si bien tenía permiso al desplegar tal destrucción le hacía sentir mal por los centauros pero era un mal menor a comparación que las Acromantulas. Harry decidió entonces comenzar a moverse a través de la devastación de todas sus proyecciones a causado, el poseedor original (Véase Shirou Emiya) puede tener experiencia y más de miles de nobles fantasmas en su realidad mármol pero Harry tenia poder en cambio, tenía más de 18.000 unidades de Prana con a lo mucho se gasta unos quince en proyectar una espada, Harry no era arrogante pero es que se tenía que ver que él estaba más allá de lo humano. Una vez más, una prueba más de lo aterrador que era la era de los dioses (o una post-era de los dioses o restos de la misma) y aun con la era actual ser una versión inferior a la misma eso no cambia lo aterrador que puede ser.

El llego poco después de caminar a una parte del bosque que caía hacia un barranco en donde los arboles estaban cubiertos por seda de acromantula , algunos exoesqueletos y huesos de criaturas ya muerta , Harry invoco Hrotti una vez más y una mar de llamas azules fue disparando devorando a todo su paso , el reinvoco Tauropolos y Caladbolg mientras se movía mas entre todo el lugar devastado por las llamas azules como igual mataba a las Acromantulas más pequeñas y en cuestión de minutos llego a aquel lugar que él y Ron habían estado hacía dos años atrás. Él se plantó frente a esa cueva observando aparecer Aragog pero Harry frunció el ceño bajo su casco, la araña era más lenta y se notaba que no le iba atacar, lo que significa que…

-Te estas muriendo.

-**Efectivamente….me quedan máximo dos años…. Pero entonces yo no esperaba morir antes de ello pero incluso ¿Por qué matas a mis niños más jóvenes? ¿Por qué no le das misericordia?**

**-**Seamos sincero Aragog, intentaste matarme a mí y a…..Ron solo después de preguntarte algunas cosas, la cortesía debe de ser devuelta pero de todo modos tu raza es parasita y debe de ser erradicada, no es personal.

-**…..Supongo que así será entonces… ¡ataquen mis niños!**

-….Tú crees que no me daría cuenta ¿eh, Aragog? ¡Trace on!-Grito Harry al observar desde la copas de los arboles encima suyo y de las sombras surgían más de trescientos Acromantulas intentándole atacarle con todo pero Harry previno eso y cadenas de plata surgieron de su armadura atrapando a la mayoría de las arañas pero no sería suficiente , Harry cayo de rodillas sabiendo que las cadenas de Andrómeda no sería suficiente , en el suelo frente suyo aparecieron versiones flechas de Caladbolg y Hrotti, Harry apunto con la Caladbolg que tenía en mano y la lleno con mucha energía convirtiéndola en un fantasma roto , el apunto como pudo a Aragog-….Este es el final , Aragog ¡**Caladbolg II**: _flecha espada circular falsa_!

Y así disparo directamente hacia la gran araña matándola en una gran explosión de viseras y viento , Harry tomo Hrotti e igual disparo hacia la cueva que exploto con llamas azules , las Acromantulas se detuvieron y comenzaron a chillar ante el fin de su colonia pero Harry no quería saber sobre eso por lo que haciendo desaparecer su arco invoco en cada mano una Vajra y las lanzo a los grupos de Acromantulas causando explosiones de rayos , Harry invoco a **Gungnir** tomándola firmemente con las dos manos y con un golpe en el suelo se creó un gran cráter aplastando a la muerte a un monto de Acromantulas , Su versión de Gungnir no era tan fuerte como la original pero tenía la capacidad de expulsar onda que manipula la gravedad , una lanza perfecta anti-ejercito pensó cuidadosamente Harry aunque tenía que gastar un montón de Prana , al observar la devastación de la lanza Harry supuso que valía la pena. Harry golpeo con la lanza legendaria varias veces en el aire como en la tierra causando una gran cantidad de devastación, invoco el escudo **Aegis** y la lanza **Clarisse** en su otra mano para después dar un rugido y lanzarse a terminar la batalla de una vez ya sabiendo que todas las Acromantulas del bosque vendrían y lo que sería una gran batalla que durara por mucho tiempo.

Y el tiempo tiene de sobra.

**Al día siguiente.**

Harry dio un suspiro mientras usando su varita hacia caer un Aquamenti en su persona limpiando un poco la sangre en su cuerpo, él se encontraba sentando encima de toda una pequeña montaña llena de cuerpos , sangre de Acromantulas , trozos de árboles carbonizados , rocas y cenizas que se extendía mas allá en todo un escenario de muerte y destrucción. El final de una batalla. El momento en que el vencedor llorara por la sangre manchada en sus manos, Harry no soltó una lagrima más frunció el ceño y considero que si esa batalla fuera contra personas entonces si lloraría por sus acciones aunque necesarios iguales eran impactante para quien presencia este escenario. Harry movió sus ojos observando el amanecer al horizonte, lucho toda la noche y si no fuera por unas pociones energizarte entonces hacia caído cansando. Él se preguntó como de alterado serán Dumbledore y Hagrid al encontrar esta masacre lo que le hacer una mueca , Hagrid no le tenía la mala y de verdad sentía pena por el medio gigante ya que él quiso sinceramente a las Acromantulas por ser al igual que él seres incomprendidos pero las Acromantulas eran seres no naturales , en realidad son ellos la razón del porque la crianza de especie estaba prohibida en el mundo mágico , que un idiota se le ocurrió crear arañas super dotadas se le escapaba a Harry pero no había vuelta en el asunto, las Acromantulas aunque seguían su instintos de supervivencia asesinaban criaturas inocentes como unicornios , no se podía permitir eso , no había de otra. Harry agradeció que los centauros hicieron barreras de invisibilidad de mana para evitar que los del castillo se dieran cuenta de la destrucción ocasionada en el boque porque él no quería lidiar con Dumbledore y los otros profesores.

-Has hecho bien Harry Potter, los restos de las Acromantulas darán una gran defensa y arma a nuestra defensa, la señora Margoria me pidió que le dijera que sus lecciones de tiro con arco comenzaran en la tarde y que debe de darse prisa e ir a clase. Descansa por un tiempo, joven guerrero-Harry observo como Firenze encima de una colina le hablaba con calma y solemnidad, Harry asintió un poco antes de que chasquee los dedos y Porrim le tomo con cuidado antes de que se aparecieran los dos en Hogwarts. Firenze observo el paisaje destruido, tomara un poco de tiempo para sembrar las semillas de los futuros arboles de ese sector y habría algunas pequeñas zonas que no podrán ser utilizable pero fue necesario y un mal ha sido eliminado. El centauro asintió a sus hermanos y compañeros a comenzar a tomar los restos de las arañas gigantes y así comenzar la limpieza. No tenía mucho tiempo ya que la barrera de invisibilidad solo duraría unas dos horas más y el director Dumbledore notara los cráteres y las nubes de humos en aquel lugar.

**Más tarde.**

Harry ya no comía en el gran salón , todos esos hipócritas y criticones le eran una molestia por lo que le tomo el gusto de comer en lugares cerca de la afuera de Hogwarts y eso es cuando está fuera de la sala de los menesteres , como tal mientras estaba comiendo dos emparedados bien grandes especiales llenos de vitaminas y demás Harry observaba el drama que tenía el director y los demás docentes de las escuelas discutiendo sobre el daño que ocurrió en el bosque prohibido , se hablaba más de seis kilómetros destruidos , cráteres y zonas quemadas que eran simple vista desde el castillo y una gran cortina de humo que no hacía más que llamar la atención. Le dolía lo triste que se veía Hagrid pero Harry se recordó que las Acromantulas eran un mal que se debió haber eliminado, el quizás le echaría una visita al medio gigante pero por ahora el solo se limitara a ver que sucedía. Dándole un mordisco a su emparedado Harry observo desde su lugar privilegiado como es una de las ventanas del tercer piso como algunos estudiantes chismoseaban el nuevo tema de conversación de los profesores y los extranjeros eran sinceramente curiosos sobre lo que le sucedió al bosque prohibido. El pelinegro termino su emparedado y se acomodó para ver mejor y sonrió cuando Hagrid en un momento emotivo dio un abrazo de oso a Dumbledore llorando a moco tendido, él sonrió salvajemente, si, que el director sufra porque los abrazos del medio gigante no eran suave y lloraba fuerte. Él se rio en voz baja con ese pensamiento.

-Sí que hiciste una muy grande ahí.

-¿Hmm?-Harry miro a un lado suyo a una niña menor por un año suyo de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, ella no le miraba e incluso no la devastación del bosque prohibido sino el cielo en general. Harry frunció el ceño , no reconocía a esa chica por ningún lado de su memoria y el conocía muy bien a quienes le han hostigado , Harry no era tonto como para suponer que todos en verdad le odiaban pero todos eran ovejas , la presión de las masas le hacía que siguiera con lo estipulado o serían considerados parias , él sabía bien que Neville no le culpaba y creía en su inocencia pero él era tímido y de voluntad débil , él no podía abogar por que no tenía la madera para soportarlo ,quizás es lo mismo con Hermione además de sus viejos compañeros del equipo de Quidditch , mostrar apoyo a su persona les haría parias y sabía bien que los gemelos Weasley eran tipos decentes pero ellos necesitaban el respeto y atención de sus clientes por lo que no le decían nada , ni bueno ni malo , solo se comportaban neutrales hacia él. Él no le molestaba pero igual el hecho que esta chica le hablo civilmente le desconcertaba.

-¿oh? ¿Te sorprendí? Lo siento, sé que tienes que estar desconfiando con los malos tratos de todos pero es que los nargels tiene a todos alborotados, yo no te hablado porque tenía problemas "looney" que resolver.

-_¿looney? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? Oh , si…._creo que te llamas….luna , si , luna ¿cierto?-Pregunto Harry aun manteniéndose en guardia , el reconocía en palabra a la chica , ahora que lo notaba Ron le gustaba comentar cosas sin tacto y una de esas comento a una chica de Ravenclaw loca que le llamaban Looney y que siempre decía cosas extrañas , Hermione siempre callaba a Ron de decir cosas estúpidas pero entonces Hermione igual comento que ella había visto a una niña hablar de criaturas que no existen , Hermione no lo decía por ofender pero su adoración enfermiza de los libros la hacía mirar por debajo todo lo que no tiene que ver con ellos. El observo a la joven notando su uniforme Ravenclaw además de un collar de rábanos secos y sacacorchos , Harry le intrigo aquel collar pero no pensó nada fuera de lo común en ella lo que le hizo preguntarse porque no encontró extraño eso y él se recordó que él era anormal. Su origen distaba que él se juntaría siempre con las cosas fuera del status quo.

Y a él no le molestaba.

-Sí, me llamo luna Lovegood, gusto en conocerte Harry Potter.

-…igualmente, luna.

-Sé que te estarás preguntando porque recién ahora he hablado contigo, he querido hacerlo y más desde hace semanas pero….tengo mis tareas y pues los crooposh no me dejaban en paz.

-…Ehh…si, ya veo.

-Eres muy interesante Harry Potter….tú tienes un destino tan singular….tantos caminos, tantas decisiones…tanto que me sorprende que puedes lograr o…podías cuando ocurrió algo raro hace tres meses. Tu conexión con un héroe falso.

-_Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ella sabe de…?_

_-_¿Cómo es eso? Pues lo se simplemente….cuando mi madre murió, mi ganancia ante tal trauma fue una vista que me permite ver "la verdad" de las cosas que alguna veces veo, algunas veces son cosas pequeñas como los wrackputs o nargels pero otras son importantes, aun sé que puedo encontrar al Snorckar de cuernos arrugados y ver criaturas que otros no pueden ver pero sé que existen. Pero nadie me cree.

-….. ¿Con que quieres llegar con esto?

-¿Te creería si te dijera que planeaba hablar contigo en el siguiente año cuando podía controlar mi habilidad con más claridad?…uh…..pero estas tan solo ahora que quizás quieras compañía y no se ¿Qué alguien te entienda? Después de todo no eres el único con un poder que ningún mago ha poseído-Comento luna con voz sombría pero alegre al mismo tiempo moviendo la mirada para conectar la suya con la de Harry. Este que había estado usado rastreo abrió los ojos al detectar lo que otros magos e inclusive el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore pasarían por alto y que considerarían como unos hermosos ojos azules brillantes que estaban muy abiertos dándole el pensamiento de unos ojos saltones pero Harry podía sentir la magia innata en esos ojos. No estaban abierto simplemente porque si sino porque era un efecto de lo que eran en realidad.

Ojos místicos.

Harry dejo a un lado los restos de su ultimo emparedado viendo más con atención la mirada de esa chica , los magos pueden ser imbéciles por lo que no prestarían atención a un parias , mirarlo a él que nadie sabe que él puede crear copias hechas de magia de armas legendarias y aquí esta una chica que tiene ojos místicos; por razones variadas un mago recibe o nace con una poderosa habilidad en sus ojos , el ejemplo perfecto seria los ojos de medusa que podía convertir en piedra a quienes lo vieran , Harry pudo notar que en lo más profundo de los ojos de Luna habían tres puntos casi invisibles que giraban continuamente en forma circular. Él podía observarlo gracias a Análisis estructural de modo menor pero no podía descubrir su habilidad. El estipulo que la razón del porque luna mantiene sus ojos abierto sin parpadear por tanto tiempo sea por el efecto de sus ojos místicos seguía activados y no podían ser desactivados, eso era malo porque eso causaría que estuviera desorientada y distraída lo que dificultaría su modo de interactuar con los demás pero eso no era una sorpresa, se hablaba de una sociedad cerrada que parecía alabar las líneas de sangre y aceptan el racismo como algo normal.

Por otro lado pensó cuidadosamente las palabras de la chica y supuso que sus ojos podían ver "la verdad" quizás podía ver las verdades de secretos de algunas cosas, una habilidad monstruosa porque podía saber debilidades y habilidades de las demás personas, Harry pensó con cuidado, quizás esa sea la razón del porque esa chica no aparecía en sus memorias, al igual que él era mejor tener un perfil bajo o que pasaría si descubrieran la verdad de su poder ocular. Además si pensaba bien en parte de la información del poseedor original de su realidad mármol los ojos místicos era un poder perteneciente a su cultura de magus y poderes de ojos no era normal para los magos lo cual sus palabras eran ciertas, su realidad mármol y sus ojos místicos son poderes únicos pero de igual procedencia. El la miro con cuidado , la joven aun parecía metida en su propio mundo pero Harry poder ver el imperceptible movimiento de sus pupilas viendo a todos lados , observando cosas que nadie podía saber , observando cosas que no debería de saber y observando seres que no se podía ver. Era un poco triste en realidad considerando que era una paria solo por tener un gran don. Harry se acomodó hacia atrás un poco y observando a la chica un poco el tomo su emparedado y se lo entrego lo que hizo que Luna parpadeara y lo recibiera despacio antes de que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en su rostro. Harry sonrió levemente, esa chica era….un poco linda en realidad.

-Muchas gracias aunque nunca he comido uno de estos.

-Te gustara, lo sé.

-Está bien y oh, hay otra razón del porque vine además de acabar a las Acromantulas tengo que desearte suerte en la primera prueba en el torneo, mi intuición dice que harás algo grande. Será una gran prueba en realidad.

-¿oh, en serio? ¿Y cómo será?

-Sera dura pero ten fe y no te rindas, te aseguro que te alabares, después de todo eres el único que tiene muchas armas poderosas, oh todos se sorprenderán.

-Sí, de seguro lo harán.

Y así se hicieron compañía en silencio. Harry sabía que era un anormal porque ahora tenía una amiga anormal.

Y no le importaba en realidad.

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, Luna puede parecer OOC pero quiero que sea así, con una explicación dada en otros capítulos, es que luna es una gran personaje pero es un poco difícil relatarla, espero que no sea una molestia. El próximo capítulo vendrá la gran batalla y después de eso el final de Voldemort ¿Cómo será? Ya verán.**

**Toaneo07.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate Broken worlds.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a su creador, Fate stay night tampoco me pertenece sino le pertenece a Type-moon. **

**Este fic posiblemente en el futuro tendrá harem que es usualmente lo que hago en cada fic. Posiblemente tenga frases o temas que puedan ser mal dichos así que de antemano me disculpo y espero que le guste.**

* * *

_Dragon Slayer._

Hablar con Luna durante tres semanas y cinco días fue una experiencia gratificante, entrenar con los centauros fue quizás uno de los pocos momentos que aprecio las enseñanzas de sus maestros, la búsqueda de los materiales para la creación de sus propios códigos místicos le llenaban de orgullo y la expectación para el comienzo del torneo de los tres magos fue lo que sintió Harry Potter ante de que sucediera lo ultimo. Luna ha sido una gran amiga que parecía comprender lo que es ser anormal en una comunidad racista y también lo que es llevar una mascara en publico , Harry ha visto como ella actuaba en público mostrándose como una chica soñadora distraída muy feliz pero la verdad es que Luna si es distraída pero era en realidad directa y fría , era capaz de mostrar alegría y emociones buenas pero algunas veces rezumbaba ese aire frio que daba a entender que todo le era ajeno, ella era ese tipo de chicas que han visto un evento que le marco y que siempre un rechazo por algunas cosas de la vida en ese caso Luna era pragmática de las mayorías de las cosas que los demás encontraban normal. Ella era como la luna, hermosa, calmada pero fría y oscura pero a la vez brillante, una combinación extraña en realidad pero a Harry le gustaba, le hacía parecer muy exótica.

El recibió entrenamiento de parte de una centauro experto en tiro con arco llamada Frozlas que le enseño la diferentes partes de un arco , como sostenerlo y como lanzar una flecha , le enseño de todo a tiempo record y gracias a que Harry tenía a su disposición unos elfos no tenía que llamar la atención de los profesores en salir del castillo por la puerta principal pero entonces su tiempo se ha mantenido centrado en las clases y en entrenar , por otro lado también aprender correctamente el manejo de la espada de parte del mismo Bane que le dio consejo de vez en cuando y aunque el centauro era frio e incluso grosero con él tomaba en serio las enseñanzas que le daban y que Harry agradecía , Firenze de vez en cuando le hablaba sobre hierbas medicinales , plantas que se puede o no se puede usar para curar heridas y un poco de astrología , Harry agradeció todas las enseñanzas de los centauros y el no dejo de practicar y entrenar como loco en la sala de los menesteres. Su elfa Aradia había logrado encontrar algunos materiales para la forja de sus códigos místicos, algunos metales y un libro de guía de cómo se puede forjar acero y demás aunque Harry tuvo la tentación de pedirle ayuda a los centauros pero decidió que mejor no ya que parecía que estaba abusando de su hospitalidad.

Por otro lado no todo era color de rosa , Dumbledore finalmente pareció centrarse en él y comenzó a llamarle para hablar pero Harry no quiso nada de eso , él le dijo con simple palabra que por no defenderlo rompió su confianza y que no quería nada como igual se lo dijo a McGonagall que ella le conocía igual dudo de su inocencia , los otros profesores igual seguían dándole el hombro frio pero eso no era que molestaba a Harry sino las infinidades de veces que McGonagall o Dumbledore o Snape se le acercaban y decían que deseaban hablar con él pero a vista que no había hecho nada no les hizo caso , oh ellos se enojaron e incluso les amenazaron pero Harry fue firme y ni les prestó atención e incluso antes los horribles insultos de Snape , para Harry el hombre era basura que no valía la pena de prestar atención e incluso sin importarle las consecuencias pidió a su elfo domestico Karkat tomar la **Rule breaker** de la mazmorra de Snape , él no se merecía tener en sus manos un objeto de una gran maga de la era de los dioses. El ignoro todo e incluso cuando llegaron algunas personas del torneo de los tres magos afirmando que tenía una entrevista además de revisión de varita pero Harry negó afirmando que estaba entrenando y que estaba muy ocupado.

Oh Ludo Bagman intento convencerlo y afirmo que era tradición pero Harry le recalco que él era el estudiante más joven de esa competencia y que como tal tenía mucho que entrenar ,ya aburriéndose de ellos partió ignorando sus llamados , él no era juguete de nadie y no sería mangoneado como si todo fuera dueños de su vida , a los ojos de Harry en ese momento él no tenía a ningún adulto que ordenara su vida , Sirius era su padrino y si él no ha hablado con el hombre es que no tenía los medios y había estado ocupado pero entonces él quería a su padrino e incluso podría aceptar peticiones y sugerencia del hombre pero ahora para Harry era obvio que el siempre debió de cuidarse solo: los únicos que podían darle ordenes ya estaban muertos después de todo. A Harry le dio igual la difamación de Rita skeeter en el profeta que Luna amablemente le mostro sobre el hecho que no se presentó a la comprobación de varita o la entrevista pero Harry ya no era ese niño tímido que se dejaba mangonear por la gente.

El contracto a un abogado mágico y demando a esa estúpida reportera.

-_Puede ser que muchos me odien pero mi nombre tiene poder , espero que esa estúpida rata de alcantarilla se pudra donde sea que este-_Pensó Harry con diversión oscura , Luna le conto historia de esa mujer Rita que ha publicado grandes noticias controversiales e incluso su columna de chisme ha arruinado muchas vidas y en una ocasión tacho de locos a los del quisquilloso , la revista que dirigía el padre de Luna , su abogado no tuvo que hacer mucho más su amenaza de demandar hizo que el prefecta despidiera a Skeeter y que redactara un artículo pidiendo disculpa pero Harry no se detuvo ahí , su abogado dado por los duendes de Gringotts amenazo a la editorial del prefecta que cualquier difamación a su persona será llevado incluso al Wingezamot para juicio por difamación. Eso les mantuvo callado.

-Recuerda Harry que las cosas nunca ocurren como deben de ser a tu alrededor , te lo digo porque siento que podrá suceder algo raro-Comento con voz suave pero un tinte de indiferencia de parte de Luna sentada a su lado , Harry la miro de reojo antes de chistar en voz baja sabiendo que era verdad , Harry podía haber tenido una conexión con la rubia de Ravenclaw pero él estaba roto ante la pérdida de su única ancla de cordura a su antigua forma de ver la vida , oh la razón del porque estaba entrenando tanto y empeñado en sus nuevas habilidades era solo un modo de concentrarse ,encontrar un propósito y mantenerse cuerdo , eso no quiere decir que sus motivaciones sean falsas pero en el fondo de su corazón aún seguía dolido. Sus primeros amigos le dieron la espalda ¡su corazón lloraba de dolor! Y él quería llenar el hueco con algo: motivarse esforzarse con ser grande es quizás algo que llenaba el vacío de su corazón. Él estaba siendo desconfiando y confiar de nuevo después de haber sido rechazado lo dejo vulnerable y no le gustaba. Necesitaba una manera segura por si quería confiar de nuevo.

-Lo se Luna , lo sé pero me he preparado para cualquier sorpresa que ocurra…-Hablo Harry viéndola de reojo a la joven que le sonrió suavemente , Luna fue compresiva en sus palabras y le dio un contrato mágico como una señal de confianza , un contrato de esa clase era como un Geass , un hechizo obligatorio que no puede ser negado , el contrato haría que Luna y Harry serian leales del uno con el otro y si uno traicionaba al otro la muerte solo sería una bendición ante la tortura que sufriría en la consecuencia. Para los mágicos eso era una barbaridad pero es que ellos eran egoísta por lo que hacer de lo más alto una unión para asegurar la lealtad y confianza de las personas implicadas. Si rompían la confianza del otro se paga con la muerte y el implicado voluntariamente se mete a tal contracto ¿no es eso la mejor muestra de seriedad que se puede encontrar? Así como Luna firmo Harry hizo lo mismo teniendo una unión de camarería con Luna, sus secretos estarían guardados o serán llevados a la tumba, por suerte el contrato mágico evita que cualquier otro encuentren u oyen algún secreto, solo pueden ser dicho por vía oral por uno de los implicados.

-Pero tranquilo, yo te apoyo en todo además los wrackputs están merodeando en las cabezas de los demás por lo que estarán distraídos, sé que puedes-Dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor sin inmutarse las miradas que recibía por acompañar a Harry hacia la carpa principal en donde estaban los demás campeones para la primera prueba. Harry le había comentando la información que el obtuvo además de permitirle estar con él en la sala de los menesteres e incluso le permitió mudarse con el considerando como la han estado hostigando los otros Ravenclaw y Luna comento que el profesor Dumbledore , Snape , McGonagall y su jefe de casa han intentado preguntarle en donde él ha estado o donde ha estado durmiendo pero luna no les digo e incluso Snape y Dumbledore intentaron usar legemerancia pero sus ojos místicos tiene una protección especial a su mente que evita que esta pueda ser leída además el contrato mágico evitaba que cualquier información fuera leída en su cabeza. Luna ladeo un poco la cabeza pensando por un momento ante de hablar con Harry- Estoy curioso del alcance de tus poderes.

-Oh veras lo fuerte que soy, Luna.

-Sé que lo harás, por suerte aposte por ti, será interesante usar ese dinero, tengo planeado hacer un viaje en vacaciones ¿quieres ir?-Pregunto divertida luna haciendo que Harry negara la cabeza divertido. Él estaba vestido con un traje de color negro con líneas rojas y en su espalda estaba marcado su nombre, para ser sincero se sentía genial con eso, quizás se lo quede después de todo. Así en diez minutos después Harry llego a la carpa junto a Luna observando a un montón de camarógrafos, los directores de las tres escuelas y los funcionaros que supervisaban la competencia, Harry les ignoro a todos más se aseguró poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Luna, le importaba un comino que ese fuera un gesto intimo pero no quería que su amiga fuera hostigada por paparazis además Luna no le molestaba si el sonrojo en su mejilla era una prueba de ello. Ya dentro de la carpa Harry ignoro a Cedric, Fleur y Krum tomando asiento en una silla y Luna tomando igual en sus piernas, él le miro de reojo lo que se gano una sonrisa maliciosa, oh la chica sabía vengarse, que interesante. Ellos no se metieron o se callaron ante la discusión de las demás personas en la carpa hablando sobre la primera prueba antes de que Ludo Bagman se le acerque intentando usar una sonrisa ganadora.

-Señor Potter, es un gusto poder ver—

-Sí, si, como sea, mira yo no tengo tiempo para perder en esto así que dilo de una vez ¿De qué se trata de la primera prueba?-Corto Harry con irritación, no le gustaba los falsos y lambiscones, Draco Malfoy es una prueba de ello y no le importo dejar a Ludo con la boca abierta ante su contesta, Harry simplemente le ignoro porque no tenia la paciencia de soportar a ese imbécil. Luna y Harry se levantaron mientras que el pelinegro le entrego un pequeño trapo a la rubia ante de sonreírle, oculto bajo ese trapo era una copia proyectada de **Vajra**, no quería dejar a Luna sin protección mientras iba a la competencia, la rubia de tercer año asintió y rápidamente salió del lugar sabiendo bien que podía ser bombardeada de preguntas. Harry la miro por un momento antes de centrarse y caminar hacia donde estaban los demás campeones, Ludo tosió un poco recuperando la compostura.

-Ok, escúchenme bien, la primera tarea se trata de la recuperación de un huevo dorado en un nido que está siendo custodiado por un Dragon, las reglas son simples, para la lucha además de no llevar objetos prohibidos pero si invocan algo está permitido. Cuanto tiempo estén afuera más descontara su punto, buena suerte.

-…Espera un momento ¿la primera tarea es luchar contra un Dragon? ¿En serio?-decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo, él no sabía nada de los dragones pero era lógico pensar que eran criaturas imbatibles, por amor a dios el vio la historia de Gram, Hrotti y Balmung, Fafner el Dragon fue un monstruo casi nivel a una bomba nuclear, que Siegfried se la haya ingeniado para matarlo es lo que lo hizo una leyenda por más de quien sabe cuánto miles de años ¿y ellos quieren que se enfrenten a uno? Por dios, si no hubiera recibido su poder de su realidad mármol y demás de seguro aun con todo el entrenamiento del mundo estaría muerto. Hubo algo que llamo la atención a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum se veían nerviosos pero no sorprendidos y aunque el profesor moody dio a entender de aquella implicación comprobarlo fue como un golpe e hizo que rechinaran los dientes de furia-….ustedes ¿ya sabían, cierto? ¿Quieren decir que el estudiante más joven fue el único que NO HIZO TRAMPA EN ESTO?

Los tres mencionados temblaron un poco al ver la furia fría en los ojos esmeraldas del joven Potter, Fleur fue peor para ella ya que dio varios pasos atrás ya que el aura que rodeaba a ese joven no era el de un niño sino era el de un guerrero, de una bestia, de un ser superior y ella era una Veela, su instinto de lucha le gritaba que este niño era capaz de vaporizarla si quisiera, era instinto puro que le advertía tener cuidado con él. Harry hizo una mueca de asco ante tal ofensa, sus armas mostraban parte de la vida de sus poseedores originales, los honorables que eran ¡los poderosos que fueron a seguir sus ideales! ¡Fueron verdaderos héroes! ¡Héctor, Percival, Atila, Hipólita, Elektra, Sigmund, Simon bolívar, Lu Bu y muchos más! Estos…esos cobardes hicieron trampa en una competencia en donde se puede morir lo que le hacía un reto muy serio y Harry que se apegó a las reglas de una competencia que él no quería entrar para empezar pero que al final le cambio era insultante a su persona.

Él le lanzo una mirada de asco a esos tres, populares que tenían de todo y que fueron ayudados solo porque eran ellos mientras que el quizás tuvo la oportunidad de saber más sobre la prueba de parte del profesor moody pero ¿Cuál es el punto? Saber que se enfrentara contra a un Dragon no cambia el asunto pero igual saberlo de antemano rompiendo las reglas de no recibir ayuda le quitaba lo poco honorable que podía ser el asunto, el pelinegro les dio la espalda y se movió intentando no estar cerca de ellos. No sabía porque se sentía tan insultado, tan ofendido pero se recordó lo que pensó antes y llego a la conclusión que durante su entrenamiento propio y de parte de los centauros gano algo a cambio de todos sus esfuerzos; orgullo y un código de guerrero que le hacía sentir aquellas emociones como el honor. Harry suspiro intentando serenarse y se mantuvo apartado esperando que le llamaran , noto como madame Pomfrey le dio una mirada de orgullo con una pequeña sonrisa , Harry se la devolvió un poco aunque estaba tenso , muchos lo notaron por lo que le dejaron en paz. A los pocos minutos ludo se le acercó y le tendió una pequeña bolsa que Harry sin darle importancia metió la mano sacando un furioso Dragon en miniatura.

-Oh, el colacuerno húngaro, el más salvaje de todos, su entrada será la última señor Potter, le deseo suerte.

-Si….gracias-Harry tomo asiento mirando al vacío pensando en grandes cosas y en pequeñas cosas, pensó en su deseo de crear su propia arma personalizada y pensó en un poco en Luna y en Sirius, se prometió que iría a ver al viejo perro después de esto, quizás sus elfos domestico le daría ayuda, ya mucho han hecho Dobby y su grupo consiguiendo más de 100 restos de nobles fantasmas, si, quizás unas vacaciones seria lo correcto. El sintió que Cedric se acercaba pero una mirada de reojo de frialdad le hizo desistir, para Harry la opinión del verdadero campeón de Hogwarts cayo un poco pero no es que fuera mucho en realidad. Así se quedó solo hasta que comenzaron a llamar a los otros tres competidores

Harry se quedó ahí y escucho los sonidos del comentarista ante los esfuerzos de Krum contra su Dragon, en como perdió punto pero al final cumplió, posteriormente fue Fleur que según escucho hizo movimientos simples e incluso consiguió su huevo pero sufrió una quemadura, el observo de reojo como ella era llevada para tratamiento por lo que no le dio vuelta al asunto posteriormente. El pelinegro escucho los movimientos de Cedric, al parecer uso el engaño con transfiguración y logro obtener el huevo de oro de su Dragon. Harry se quedó ahí unos segundos respirando y exhalando ya que se acercaba su turno y cuando escucho su nombre Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás entrando en la zona de combate en el estadio con las gradas llenas de los estudiantes de las tres escuelas y otras personas fuera de la misma que querían ver todo el espectáculo , Harry se quedó ahí observando el huevo de oro en el nido improvisado a lado de varios huevos , un sonido le llamo la atención siendo en realidad el colacuerno húngaro pero Harry no quería saber nada de eso , el extendió su mano hacia el nido. Su nervio no era por enfrentarse al Dragon sino simplemente porque la molestia al final de lo que resultó ser el primer reto era una vergüenza, era mejor recuperar el huevo antes de hacer algo impropio.

-Trace on….**Cadena de Andrómeda-**Cadenas surgieron de su cuerpo reteniendo al Dragon furioso y una cadena se dirigió hacia el huevo dorado tomándolo firmemente y ser jalado por el joven Potter antes de atraparlo en sus manos. Todo eso sucedió en menos de ocho segundos y la prueba ya había terminado. Harry frunció el ceño un poco, fue decepcionante en realidad y observando más al colacuerno siendo retenido por sus cadenas con facilidad, quizás el poder de los dragones ha disminuido desde la época de Fafner y los otros dragones legendarios de tiempos antiguos.

Era una decepción en realidad, él se aseguró que la cadena estaba sostenida correctamente y comenzó a moverse ignorando los rugidos del colacuerno y el mutismo del público ante la facilidad en como Harry Potter paso la primera tarea pero entonces antes unos metros de la carpa Harry se detuvo al sentir algo en el ambiente….algo resonó, algo se movió, algo canto, algo…..se despertó y le llamo. Él se dio la vuelta observando o más sintiendo que algo recién acabo de suceder pero era más llamativo que el colacuerno se detuvo y con una aparente inteligencia que no tenía le miraba directamente a los ojos ,unos ojos amarrillos que antes brillaban de salvajismo ahora le veían con calma antes de que estos comenzaran a brillar un color aguamarina y entonces para su shock completo además de todos los seres consciente presentes ahí e incluso los dragones guardados en sus jaulas la boca del colacuerno hablo y resonó…

Hablo y resonó con una firmeza divina.

-_¿Dónde crees que vas, joven héroe? ¿Por qué das la espalda a esta gran criatura magnifica? ¿Por qué no les das el respeto que se merece al rey de los lagartos? ¡Un Dragon! Explícate joven héroe, seguidor de ideales, estudiantes de los trotamundos y poseedor del poder distorsionado, respóndeme ¿Por qué no has blandido tu espada ante este Dragon?_

-Tu…¿Qué eres?...no… ¿Quién eres tú?-Inquirió Harry dejando caer el huevo al suelo ignorándolo completamente , el comenzó a caminar como si fuera en trance viendo , no , sintiendo algo poderoso poseer al Dragon colacuerno que le hablaba con una voz femenina , el mismo Dragon deshizo las cadenas que le controlaban y retenía , tanto para la sorpresa de Harry como los domadores y se movió como si nada antes de bajar un poco el cuello parar observar a los ojos al joven pelinegro.

-_¿Quién soy yo, joven? Mi nombre es Zhiroa, la náyade del bosque y su señora, te he estado viendo desde que has pisado mis terrenos en el enfrentamiento de aquel ser oscuro hace tres años atrás, me has llamado la atención pero no pude quedarme callada del porque no le mostrarte el respeto a esta criatura magnifica._

-¿el Dragon? Pero ¿Por qué le interesa todo esto? Al final todo esto es solo una burla.

-_Yo soy una náyade, un espíritu nacida desde la época de los dioses y puedo ver más allá de lo normal, Gram y Balmung, las espadas mata-dragones portadas por Sigmund y Siegfried han aparecido brevemente en este mundo en su mejor momento y tú eres la causa de ello, me intriga que no uses esas armas para lo que fueron creadas inicialmente._

-….Tienes razón, quería blandir mis espadas contra un espíritu fantasmal digno pero esto….esto es decepcionante, es triste, sabía que los dragones eran custodiados pero pensé que eran tan poderosos como lo fue el Dragon Fafner ¡me prepare por meses para esto!...pero la prueba no es enfrentarse a un Dragon, es recuperar este huevo y yo ya lo hice.

-_….Oigo decepción es tu voz, notable, no muchos desearían enfrentarse a un Dragon pero lastimosamente es cierto, la estirpe de Fafner ya desapareció de este mundo y los dragones son seres débiles a lo mucho pero ¡no es suficiente para mí! ¡Quiero ver la seguridad y orgullo que has mostrado! ¡Quiero verla al límite!...quizás pueda hacer algo al respeto._

-Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Harry se tensó al percibir algo aumentar en el aire y no se equivocó al observar al Dragon comenzar a rugir de dolor y poder , marcas aguamarina aparecían en su cuerpo en formas de líneas cuadradas , su musculatura y presencia aumentaba sin igual , los brazos de sus alas se volvían más musculosos ,sus pies se tensaban y sus dientes se afilaban , picas surgieron de su cuerpo y un fuego verde comenzó a ser expulsado de su boca en pequeñas cantidades que pusieron alerta a Harry que rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia adelante lanzando a un lado la túnica negra en donde estaba impreso su nombre. El miraba aquel espectáculo sabiendo que algo jamás visto ocurrirá ,después de unos momentos el Dragon se relajó y se le quedo mirando , esta vez era una mirada salvaje pero ligeramente inteligente , Harry escucho en todo el lugar la voz de la náyade dando a entender que ya dejo de poseedor al Dragon colacuerno.

-_Quiero que me demuestres el alcance de tus habilidades joven héroe, este Dragon ha sido potenciado para ser el más poderoso y el más salvaje de todos en esta era. Vive o muere pero lucha como lo han hecho tus antecesores. Colacuerno….demuestra tu poder._

-¡UARRRHH!-Grito el colacuerno haciendo temblar el suelo por su poderoso rugido. Harry podía sentir un poco la presencia de la náyade pero este no era tan activo como lo fue hace un momento además que parecía haber una barrera en las gradas y en la carpa que evitaba que alguien saliera de su lugar. El observo al Dragon potenciado con análisis antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros e ignorando los gritos de los supervisores él se adelantó apretando su puño en la expectación. Harry cerró los ojos y concentro todo sus circuitos mágicos haciéndole estallar, una onda expansiva fue expulsada de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de nuevo antes de soltar un poderoso rugido.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡TRACE ON!-Exclamo con un grito Harry invocando sus armas especiales. Una armadura gris-azul cubrió su cuerpo siendo en realidad la armadura de Lancelot , en su antebrazo izquierdo se amarro la cadena de Andrómeda y tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda incrustada en el suelo fueron proyectadas dos espadas siendo en realidad las legendarias espadas Gram y Balmung que rezumbaban de emoción. Harry se puso el casco de la armadura y este se activó, una neblina negra cubrió su cuerpo y la rejilla de su casco brillo de color rojo, el tomo las dos espadas y las hizo girar con maestría antes de que se tensaran y expulsara todo su poder ocasionando la tierra agrietarse y todo el viento fuera empujando por tal despliegue de poder-¡UUUUAAAARRRGGGG!

Y se lanzó a combatir.

El colacuerno con rapidez lanzo una mordida partiendo tierra fuertemente mientras Harry daba un salto hacia un lado pero la cola del colacuerno ataco como una jabalina lanzando al pelinegro hacia otro lado pero este se recompuso y giro en sí mismo antes de defenderse de las estocadas de la cola del Dragon y respondió con sus propios ataques , sonidos de choques se oía por todo el lugar hasta que el Dragon se movió rápidamente e intento morder a Harry pero este dio un salto hacia atrás y se lanzó a estocada al Dragon pero este se movió atrás y piso con fuerza el suelo haciendo que una grieta apareciera en el suelo , Harry se movió a la derecha pero se tambaleo por ello por lo que el colacuerno aprovecho y le golpe con su cola enviándole a chocar contra una gran piedra pero Harry se recompuso ya que esquivo la puñalada de la punta puntiaguda de la cola del Dragon y con rapidez causo un pequeño corte en la misma pero esa no era nada así que siguió adelante esquivando los ataques de la cola del Dragon antes de que enviara una onda de viento cortante con Balmung hacia el Dragon pero este dio un salto hacia arriba para después escupir un gran pegote de color verde que Harry esquivo ya que resultó ser un líquido acido , el frunció el ceño ante esto pero el continuo moviéndose intentando esquivar los ataques ácidos del Dragon antes de cubrirse de una gran parte del terreno de la lucha aunque fue bombardeando rápidamente por el Dragon. Él pensó su siguiente movimiento antes de saliera detrás de aquella gran roca y lanzara como jabalina a Balmung que el Dragon rápidamente esquivo pero Harry no se detuvo ahí sino con velocidad se lanzó hacia el colacuerno y apunto con su brazo izquierdo.

-**¡CADENA DE ANDROMEDA! ¡ARMADURA DE LANCELOT: **_POR LA GLORIA DE ALGUIEN!-_Grito Harry activando dos de sus nobles fantasmas , sus cadenas fueron disparadas como si fueran dardos y atraparon un pie del Dragon mientras que el cuerpo y armadura de Harry se tensaban como si fueran puro musculo haciéndole más fuerte y la neblina de su cuerpo se solidifico aún más ,dando un rugido de poder sostuvo su cadena con un mano y tiro con fuerza lanzando al Dragon al suelo causando un gran temblor , Harry tomo a Gram con sus dos manos y se lanzó a alta velocidad en un movimiento de estocada-¡AAAAAHHH!

-¡AUUURUUGUAA!-Pero el colacuerno se notaba que no era una bestia fácil de bastar porque con sus piernas tomo a Harry quien gruño por ser atrapado así antes de ser chocado duramente al suelo , Harry supuso que si no fuera por su armadura se hubiera partido la columna y la cabeza , él pensó rápidamente disipo Gram antes de invocar **Tauropolos** y rápidamente comenzó a disparar flechas hacia el rostro del Dragon pero este la ignoraba como si nada , Harry gruño aún más al sentir ser aplastado aún más por el pie del Dragon y decidió aumentar la apuesta , invocando un arma en específico Harry apunto al colacuerno que comenzaba a concentrar una gran esfera de fuego verde y Harry sonrió salvajemente detrás de su casco.

-¡**Caladbolg II**: _flecha espada circular falsa_!-Y a quemarropa Harry disparo la espada taladro fantasma roto chocándolo en el rostro del Dragon causando una gran explosión de magia y viento destruyendo todo el lugar, los espectadores ya estaban cagados de lo que estaban viendo pero ahora muchos cayeron de sus asientos por el viento como también el shock de lo que estaban viendo. Harry salió disparado desde la gran nube de polvo chocando contra roca y el suelo antes de detenerse y darse un respiro, él se tranquilizó un poco esperando que—

-¡ARGGHHH!-En un instante Harry fue golpeado por una cola del colacuerno con la fuerza de cien elefantas y Harry fue chocando contra la pared del coliseo y fue lanzando hacia afuera como si fuera una muñeca de trapo chocando contra mucho arboles antes de detenerse , pero el colacuerno no se detuvo ahí sino abrió sus fauces y luces de energías aguamarina comenzó a ser cargado antes de que una pequeña esfera estuviera entre sus dientes y lo lanzo hacia adelante hasta que al entrar en contacto con algo todo el lugar a mas allá de muchísimo kilómetros estallos en un mar de fuego causando una gran destrucción. El Dragon exclamo un gran rugido que hizo temblar toda la zona, esa era quizás una pequeña pisca de lo que es verdaderamente un Dragon y todos temblaron de terror hasta que…

-**¡GAE BUIDHE!-**Un grito poderoso resonó y una gran bala de energía amarrilla fue lanzada desde la gran llamarada haciéndola en dos y chocando contra el pecho del colacuerno causando que todo a su alrededor fuera destruido pero el Dragon con un rugido se mantuvo firme mientras que lo que fue lanzado resulto ser una lanza intentaba penetrar su cuerpo mientras ondas de energía le cubría pero entonces el cuerpo del Dragon brillo de color verde y con un gruñido destruyo aquella lanza antes de rugir con fuerza. Un tajo de una espada a través de las llamas surgió Harry con la mayor parte de su armadura quemada el observo en shock como su lanza que causa heridas malditas y más convertida en un fantasma roto fue deshecha por pura fuerza física de ese Dragon.

Harry rugió mientras proyectaba un montón de espadas , flechas y hachas encima suyo , usado un Wingardium Leviosa teniendo una copia la varita de sauco en sus manos las apunto hacia el colacuerno siendo como una gran lluvia de armas que se lanzaron al Dragon que rugió y sin miedo alguno se lanzó hacia adelante , para shock de Harry sus armas eran destruida e incluso la velocidad del Dragon estaba aumentando , Harry apunto la varita de sauco al suelo e hizo levantar varias piezas de piedras y las lanzo hacia el Dragon pero este las destrozo con su cola. Harry gruño antes de invocar Caladbolg en su forma normal y un viento plateado comenzó a girar alrededor de la espada antes de que él se lanzó hacia adelante invocando con la varita un incendio como nunca había hecho antes y así el remolino taladro de Caladbolg fue cubierto de fuego e impacto fuertemente contra el colacuerno causando una gran onda expansiva que destrozo todo a su alrededor. Harry empujo toda su fuerza intentando dañar al Dragon pero este se adelantó y golpeo al joven Potter enviándolo a volar siendo seguido por el colacuerno que le golpeo con su cola enviándole al suelo causando un pequeño cráter en donde aterrizo el joven pelinegro que tosió un poco de sangre dentro de su casco pero el observo como el colacuerno disparaba una gran llamarada de fuego y él se movió rápidamente esquivando el ataque aunque fue quemado un poco de todos modos.

-_¡Rayos! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡¿Pero porque Balmung y Gram no le ha hecho daño?!-_Pensó Harry comenzando a correr siendo seguido por el Dragon que atacaba y despedazaba todo a su paso con su cola mientras escupía balas de ácido que Harry tenía que esquivar , el respondía con lanzarle espadas o hachas o lanzas proyectadas pero el Dragon las recibía sin tener daño alguno rugiéndole de desafío al pelinegro. El salto hacia otro árbol y siguiendo así escuchando la destrucción en su espalda antes de proyectar otra Caladbolg e intento atacar a la cabeza del colacuerno pero este movió su cuello y lo atrapo entre sus dientes , Harry gruñendo uso su fuerza además de refuerzo para sostener la mandíbula del Dragon no se cerraran pero ya sentía algunos de sus dientes perforar su armadura en su espalda , el colacuerno comenzó a sacudirlo pero Harry no quiso saber nada de eso sino invoco la cadena de Andrómeda atrapando al Dragon por un momento y le ataco con Caladbolg en su quijada haciendo chillar al Dragon que le soltó pero fue golpeado igual por la cola de la bestia lanzándole a varios kilómetros desde ahí. Harry gruño desde el suelo sintiéndose herido peor él se levantó de nuevo ,él estaba peleando por su vida de nuevo así que él no podía rendirse-¡**Caladbolg II**: _flecha espada circular falsa_!

Disparo de nuevo su flecha especial causando muchísimo daño pero el colacuerno fue directamente al cielo y comenzó a disparar de esas esferas que hacían estallar toda una zona de fuego de gran poder , Harry invoco a Aegis y un escudo normal intentando defenderse mientras corría con toda su fuerza pero dos ataques de esos le golpeo haciéndole gritar de dolor y ser lanzando con fuerza en el suelo sintiendo que alguno de sus huesos se encontraban roto , menos mal que su armadura le protegió de la quemadura pero la fuerza de las explosiones de fuegos era demasiado. Explosiones se escuchaba por todos lados y Harry intentaba cubrirse pero el Dragon era implacable y aun con tener su vida en riesgo Harry tenía que respetarlo , aun con su potencial liberado el Dragon no podría ser más fuerte que Fafner y eso sí que era algo impresionante para pensar. Harry cerro los ojos concentrándose cuál era su siguiente movimiento , él se concentró en expulsar su energía interna hacia el exterior para conectarse con el mana del ambiente y así tener la capacidad de saber en dónde estaba su enemigo , era un buen truco pero delataba su posición a quienes son sensibles a la energía mágica y no se equivocó como detrás del barranco en la que estaba exploto por un impacto del Dragon , el salió volando antes de chocar contra varios árboles , el escupió sangre dentro del casco observando todo el fuego a su alrededor , llamas , llamas por todos lados. Harry hizo una mueca ante eso, algo resonó en su mente hace un momento pero no sabía que pero decidió dejar eso para después ya que proyecto Tauropolos y Caladbolg, respirando con paciencia ignorando todas las explosiones a su alrededor y recito.

-**Soy lo anormal de mi preciada arma…**¡**Caladbolg II**: _flecha espada circular falsa_!-Recito su aria el joven antes de disparar su flecha especial causando mucho más destrucción a su alrededor y chocar contra el colacuerno causando una gran explosión y enviar al gran lagarto hacia el suelo , él se movió rápidamente comenzando a disparar flechas llenas de magia a través del gran mar de fuego causando explosiones de energía al momento de impacto , su aria era la llave para abrir la mayoría de su poder en sus proyecciones , se vuelven más fuerte y más notable pero gastaba más energía por lo que solo lo usaba para emergencias. El continuo corriendo sin dejar de disparar hacia el Dragon que rugía de dolor ante los ataques, viendo su pecho Harry supuso que su ataque al final si le hizo daño y continuo con ello antes de detenerse a un kilómetro frente al gran Dragon. Harry proyecto las cadenas de Andrómeda que atrapo al Dragon y preparo otra Caladbolg teniendo en mente disparar hacia el ojo del Dragon poniéndose fin al combate- Fuiste un digno oponente pero es el final ¡**Caladbolg**…!

Entonces el Dragon húngaro decidió ponerse serio.

Con un crujido el Dragon destrozo las cadenas y con una velocidad sin igual como una jabalina ataco a Harry con su gran cola destrozando las armas de Harry y causando todo un corte en todo su pecho que expulso un rio de sangre de la herida y de la boca de Harry que fue lanzando a varios metros hacia atrás antes de detenerse dejando tras de sí un lio de sangre. Harry escupió un poco más sintiendo la herida que sufrió pero para el no termino debido que fue golpeado por la cola del Dragon siendo lanzando de nuevo a varios metros hacia atrás perdiendo su casco por el camino , Harry intento levantarse pero repentinamente fue golpeado por una esfera de fuego que estallo en una explosión de fuego enviando al joven Potter caer estrepitosamente en el suelo totalmente herido pero Harry no se rindió sino al siguiente ataque alzo su mano e invoco un escudo que esa mañana Dobby le había enviado y ese era **Rho Aias** siendo un escudo hecho de energía hecha de siete flores que resistieron los impactos del ataque del colacuerno pero lo malo es que Rho Aias transmitía todo el daño del escudo al cuerpo del usuario haciendo que Harry gritara al sentir en su cuerpo el daño de los ataques de fuegos del Dragon húngaro y más cuando este cayó encima suyo e intento embestir su cabeza contra el escudo destruyendo ya con sus ataques anteriores y el actual más de las cinco capas de Rho Aias y sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera a fuerza y fuera atacado directamente. Así que centro todo su poder para intentar invocar alguna arma que pudiera ayudarle y las únicas que le vino a la mente eran Balmung y Gram pero desgraciadamente aun no podía explotar o encontrar el poder mata-Dragon de esas armas pero el decidió proyectarlas de todos modos. Mientras se levantaba mostrando la parte de arriba de su armadura totalmente ida dejando a la vista sus heridas y cuerpo, su rostro sin casco lleno de sangre miro con fiereza y sin miedo al colacuerno húngaro.

-_¡rayos! ¡Aun no estoy vencido! ¡Tengo que pelear! ¡Tengo que ganar! ¡Muchos cuentan domingo, Dobby, Luna, Equius y los otros, Firenze, Margoria e incluso el mismísimo Bane! ¡Todos me han ayudado y soy lo que soy ahora! ¡No puedo permitir perder! _¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER!-Grito Harry frente al Dragon que rugía igual , sus circuitos mágicos comenzaron a activarse y resonar de poder , una gran onda de viento de energía rodeo a Harry mientras Gram y Balmung aparecían en las manos del joven Potter y estas resonaban de poder ya que fue el momento en que liberaron su verdadero potencial. Harry las alzo mientras a la vez las flores escudo de Rho Aias serán destruidas por la fuerza bruta del temible Dragon y así al moverse Harry recito varias palabras-**Soy lo anormal de mi preciada arma….** **¡Yo he visto mil batallas nunca normales! …** **¡Que resuenan con mis oraciones siempre contantes!** **¡Vengan aquí GRAM Y BALMUNG! **

Y con un rugido primal Harry golpeo con las dos espadas causando un gran choque lanzando al colacuerno hacia atrás pero Harry no se detuvo y con velocidad bajo un tajo con Balmung haciendo una gran cortada en todo el pecho del Dragon que rugió de dolor pero igual intento atacar con su cola pero Harry se defendió usando Gram siendo empujando hacia atrás pero el uso refuerzo en sus piernas y se mantuvo firme antes de empujar hacia adelante y con un tajo corto un gran pedazo de la cola del Dragon que rugió de dolor mientras su sangre caía en todo el lugar. Rugiendo aún más Harry con mucha velocidad se lanzó hacia adelante trayendo cortes en los grandes brazos alas del colacuerno pero este se movió y disparo grandes esferas de fuegos explosivas que entraron en contacto con Harry pero este uso a la Balmung y desvió los ataques causando explosiones a su alrededor mientras corría y el alzo la espada negra Balmung en el aire concentrando poder en el comenzando a brillar de color plateado y liberando su verdadero potencial Harry la bajo disparando desde la espada una onda de media luna de energía que golpeo al colacuerno lanzándole al aire totalmente herido pero el Dragon aun parecía seguir adelante y aun cuando sus alas estaban heridas se mantuvo en el aire y alzando su cabeza además abriendo sus fauces concentro energía en su boca creando una esfera de energía verdosa pero que creció más y más hasta que era muchísimo más grande que el mismo Dragon , Harry sabía bien que ese era un movimiento estilo destrucción masiva y solo había una manera para detenerla observando al colacuerno rugir antes de lanzar su monstruoso ataque. El hizo desaparecer a Balmung y tomo con sus dos manos a Gram concentrando todo el poder bestial de su cuerpo, sus 908 circuitos mágicos vibraron y se activaron a toda marcha y así la hoja de esa magnífica espada brillo aún más.

**-¡ESPADA NACIDA DEL SOL Y PURIFICADORA DE LA LUZ YO TE LLAMO EN TODO TU PODER! ¡GOLPEA FINALMENTE! ¡GRAM!-**Grito Harry y una luz brillante cubrió a la espada antes de que Harry la sostuviera y con un tajo hacia arriba disparo un gran haz de luz que entro en contacto con el poder del Dragon antes de que una gran poderosa explosión resonara por todo el lugar y que el cielo mismo fuera iluminado de la luz de una copia de Gram y el fuego de un Dragon , Harry rugía de poder mientras intentaba sostener su ataque ante la fuerza del ataque del Dragon colacuerno y aunque comenzó a retroceder Harry intentaba meter todo su poder en aquel ataque y entonces apretó sus manos en el mango de Gram y dio un paso hacia adelante antes de expulsar de su boca un grito de júbilo y el rayo de energía de Gram creció aún más destrozando la llamara explosiva del Dragon colacuerno antes de golpearle con furia y desde ahí todo fue cubierto por una luz brillante terminando en una gran explosión.

Así después de unos momentos en donde la onda de luz desapareció dejando el cielo lleno de humo y nubes que se podría apostar llovería después, Harry observo que no quedo nada del colacuerno y aunque no podía ubicarlo correctamente podía escuchar unas susurrantes palabras en su oído de la náyade y señora del bosque en cómo le agradecía por el entretenimiento antes de que la presencia imperceptible en toda la zona que una vez apareció en el comienzo del combate desapareciera. Ya sabiendo que había ganado Harry sintió de golpe toda la tensión , herida y cansancio por culpa de la batalla , sus nobles fantasmas desaparecieron dejándole como única vestimenta su pantalón negro y comenzó a tambalearse mientras sangre caía de su herida en el pecho y de su boca , el termino cayendo de rodillas para posteriormente chocar rostro en el suelo respirando con dificultad , observaba a su alrededor toda la zona totalmente llena de fuego verde ,cenizas y tierras quemada era lo único que le rodeaba y a Harry no le molestaba en lo más mínimo e intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que él ya había superado su límite y eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

-_Supongo que…esto es todo….-_Pensó Harry sintiendo que a poco a poco la inconciencia le estaba dominando pero el sonrió suavemente ante todo porque se sentía tan orgulloso sin explicar muy bien porque, es decir, posiblemente estaba a punto de morirse pero se sentía alegre y satisfecho, una satisfacción de un logro propio que no había sentido…quizás jamás. Y sonrió como si nada porque no podía hacer más en realidad pero simplemente sonrió. Entonces el escucho el sonido de gritos de alguien y aun cuando no podía ver bien Harry movió sus ojos viendo dos sombras moverse entre las llamas y noto que una de ella era mancha amarrillo pálido ¿rubio? Y otra mancha de color purpura ¿o era rosa? Harry no lo sabía pero el decidió que quizás deba de dar una última oportunidad así que intento proyectar una espada pero no pudo más el intento pareció que llamo la atención de una de las dos manchas que con urgencia se le acerco y él no podía escuchar o ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero el cerro los ojos de todos modos. Quizás no debía de preocuparse.

Quizás aún no era su tiempo.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y aquí esta una gran batalla. Según leí en wiki Gram era una espada con las propiedades similares a Excalibur además que era su antecesor y la espada en la que se basó por lo tanto el poder de Gram y su movimiento era igual pero superior al de Excalibur, si alguien le molesta me avisan.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
